


How could you love me

by ta3662



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Its like shes a faunus but not, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Ruby gives her that hug, Soulmates(kind of), Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Vampires, Weiss needs a hug, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf ears, werewolf!Weiss, wolf tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta3662/pseuds/ta3662
Summary: She was panting, out of breath from running for so long. She knew she couldn't stop, not when she had come this far. She needed to go farther, she needed to escape him. Her legs felt like fire, she could feel herself shaking from exhaustion and lack of food, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to keep going, needed to keep going. She needed to get farther away from Jacques Schnee.





	1. Chapter 1

She was panting, out of breath from running for so long. She knew she couldn't stop, not when she had come this far. She needed to go farther, she needed to escape him. Her legs felt like fire, she could feel herself shaking from exhaustion and lack of food, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to keep going, needed to keep going. She needed to get farther away from Jacques Schnee

Weiss kept running. She didn't know where she was or how long it had been. All she knew is that it wasn't far enough. It would never be far enough. She had been running for days. Hiding while the sun was out and making a break for it during the night. Each time enjoying the way the brisk night air cooled off her overheated face. She enjoyed the feeling of the air on her fuzzy wolf ears and the way she felt so free. In any other situation, she would have been happy. She could howl at the moon and laugh as she ran, feeling free, but not right now. Right now, she was running for her life. 

She had been wanting to run for so long, to finally be away from him. He had always hated her ever since she was born. She wasn't perfect in his eyes, she was a freak, not worthy of the Schnee name and not worthy of the alpha title. You see, Weiss was born with a genetic mutation, which caused her wolf DNA to be more present than her human DNA. This meant that in human form she had two fuzzy, snow white ears, a fluffy white tail, fangs, and instincts that of a wolf. It wasn't all bad, she had far more superior hearing than anyone in the pack in her human form, but that didn't matter to Jacques Schnee. He only saw that she was imperfect, that she was a mistake. 

Weiss had always hated her father for not loving her. She hated him for favoring Whitley. She hated Whitley for siding with him all this time. She hated everyone. So now, she's here, a 15-year-old girl running till her body will no longer move, trying to get away from all that hate. She needed to slow down. Her lungs were so tight she was sure she wasn't even getting air in anymore. Her throat and mouth were so dry she could practically taste sand. She stopped and put her hands on her knees, gasping for her deprived air. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to the point where that's all she heard. Her breathing started to slow and that's when she heard it. A car. She opened her eyes to see that it was coming to her. She didn't have time to move. She stood there waiting for it to hit her. She closed her eyes and waited. Except it never came.

She opened her eyes to see that the car had stopped a few inches in front of her. A scruffy looking man stepped out of the driver's side. He looked to be in his late 30's maybe early 40's. He had blonde hair that swayed with the wind with growing silver patches and dark blue eyes. Weiss kept a careful eye on him as she stiffened. He slowly started to walk toward her and Weiss immediately felt threatened. 

She lowered herself a little towards the ground. Her tail stood up and puffed out, looking bigger than before. Her ears standing straight up, trying to capture every single sound. She darkened her gaze and bore her teeth at the strange man. A growl erupted from her throat and the man stopped his pursuit.

"I don't want to hurt you, " he says.

Weiss continues to growl and lowers herself closer towards the ground.

"What's your name?" Weiss is surprised when he asks this. Her face must have shown it because the man's lips curl slightly upwards. She lowers her gaze somewhat so she's no longer making eye contact with that man.

"Would you like something to eat?" Weiss perks up at the mention of food. She has barely eaten anything for the past few days and it was definitely starting to show. She nodded slowly and the man smiled. He retreated back to his truck and came back with a bottle of water, a bag of chips, and a granola bar.

"I know it's not much, but here, " the man walks towards her for a second, only to put the items on the ground and back away. Weiss eyed him for a moment before her stomach growled. Then, she remembered how hungry and thirsty she was. She ran to the food and grabbed the water. She opened the bottle and put the rim up to her mouth.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes when she felt the cold liquid touch her dry mouth. She felt the liquid slide down her throat and she went for another drink. She continued to drink until all too soon, the bottle became empty. Her stomach growled and she reached for the granola bar. As she ripped it open she noticed that the man was still there watching her with a smile. Her eyes shot to the ground as her face began to heat up. He only chuckled but remained silent after that. She opened the bar and took a bite. She realized how much she missed food and ate the bar quickly. 

As she reached her hand out for the chips she looked back up at the man, silently asking him for permission. The man became confused as to why she was asking but nodded anyway. As she opened the bag, something in the mans' beat up truck caught her eye. In the passenger seat sat a girl, most likely his daughter given the amount of resemblance between the 2. She met the girl's eyes, confusion was written all over her face, but above all that, she looked annoyed.

 

'She's been watching me this whole time, ' Weiss thought as she halted her movements. Weiss' ears began to move back atop her head and she began to bare her teeth again. She began to growl. Both girls faces began to look angry as Weiss continued to growl at her. She knew the blonde could hear her; the man left his door open. She growled louder and she noticed that the girl looked pissed.

That's when Weiss heard a new noise. A truck door opening revealing another person, a little girl. She looked no more than 10 years old and she looked sleepy.

"Daddy?" She questioned and Wiess swore her heart stopped. The girl had the voice of an angel. "Who's that?"

Weiss made eye contact with her and her tail slowly started to wag. She doesn't know why her tail started to wag, but as her blue eyes met those silver pools, all previous anger, fear, and sadness we're forgotten for a second. The man seemed to notice that the wolf pup didn't growl at his youngest daughter.

"Would you like to come with us?" He was sure he knew the answer after seeing the way the pup reacted to Ruby, but he needed to be sure. The silverett slowly got up and walked towards the truck, the red-haired girl still confused about who the heck this girl was, but that can wait. She noticed that the wolf girl looked tired and Ruby was tired too. The white-haired girl slowly climbed into the back of the truck with the mindset that she had nothing to lose if this went south. The younger girl slowly followed the girl into the truck. They drove home, or to Weiss, an unknown destination, in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I didn't think I would be back so soon, but I am! More notes at the end

The car ride was silent. Ruby didn't know what to think. 'Who was this puppy girl? Why is daddy taking the puppy girl with them? ' Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. She glanced at the girl. She couldn't see her very well in the dark, but her chest is slowly rising and falling. 'Is she asleep?' she wondered. Ruby kept her eyes on the strange wolf pup, trying to study her in the dark. She noticed a long box strapped to the girls back. It was white and had pretty silver designs on it. Ruby wondered what was in the box and why that was the only thing she had with her. 

"Stop staring at me, " the wolf girl said firmly, glaring at the younger girl.

"I...uh...sorry, " she mumbled apologetically, casting her gaze downward.

"Oh wow, the princess can speak, " the younger blonde said snarkily. Weiss growled lowly, "of course I can speak you brute, " Weiss shot back, a low growl still in her throat.

"I just didn't think you would because you were just growling at us like some mutt, " Weiss was infuriated now. How dare this, this brute treat her like this. She did not run away from the treatment of her father just to be treated like that again. Weiss sat up straighter and growled louder. Her eyes began to harden and her ears became stiff atop her head. She leaned forward and just before the man could tell both girls to stop...

"Yang leave her alone, she's clearly been through a lot and that was completely uncalled for. Apologize." The silver eyed girl said firmly, clearly not enjoying the situation.

Weiss was taken aback, to say the least. Never in her life has someone defended her, not since...never mind. She doesn't have time to think about her right now. She can't cry now, she has to be strong. The brute, who she now knows as Yang, mumbled a quiet apology and was silent. Weiss looked over at the silver eyed girl, a small smile made its way to her lips. Ruby saw this and smiled back causing the young pup to become embarrassed and immediately look away. Weiss' face once again became neutral. 

'Her voice sounded so nice, ' Ruby thought as she sat in silence. She only heard the soft rumble of the engine as she looked out the window, seeing the shady figures that she knew were trees pass by in the darkness of the night.

Weiss felt her eyelids grow heavy. She realized just how tired she was, how exhausted she was from running for days. Maybe she was finally safe, even if it was for a little bit. She was happy, happier than she's ever been since Winter was taken from her. Since _he _took Winter away from her. She hated that she was happier with some strangers she met a few minutes ago than she ever was at home.__

With that final thought, Weiss slowly let sleep consume her.

\------------------

_Weiss sat at her desk, working hard to keep up with her studies, as per her father's orders. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing her sister, Winter. Weiss immediately shot up and went to Winter. She noticed there were new bruises beginning to form and fresh blood dripping down her cheek. Weiss smelled dried blood, her eyes began to widen. She's never seen her sister so scared and hurt. 'What happened? It must have been father' Weiss increasingly became livid as soon as these thoughts entered her head._

__

_"Weiss, we have to get out of here. Now" Winter said with so much urgency in her voice that it shook Weiss to her core._

_"I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes, take only what you can carry." Weiss listened immediately and began grabbing her belongings. Winter retreated, 'most likely to get her own stuff' Weiss thought as she continued to pack._

_5 minutes had passed and no Winter. Weiss trusted Winter so she didn't worry. She did, however, begin to worry once 15 minutes passed. She quietly left her room, wondering the halls of the Schnee manor in search of her sister._

_That's when she heard it._

__

_The first bang, followed by a scream. Winters scream. Weiss ran to the scene. Her eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of her. Winter laid on the floor, unmoving, but breathing. Jacques looming over her with a dark presence that made a chill run up her spine. Weiss stood still, paralyzed with fear._

_"You bitch, " he yelled rage as he picked her up by the hair. "You think you can get away that easy? If you wanted to leave so badly, you should have said something." Jacques began to smirk, "I can make leaving so much quicker, though it might be quite painful.''_

_Winters eyes widened at what he suggested. " no, please no."_

_"I thought you wanted to leave." He shoved her to the ground and she began to crawl away. He kicked and stomped at her for what felt like forever. The smell of blood strong in the air as Winter laid there unmoving. Weiss immediately ran towards her sister._

_"Take this as a lesson, " he said before leaving the room._

_Weiss grabbed her sister, shaking her and begging her to wake up._

_"Winter, " no reply._

_"Winter!" Still nothing. She cried begging her to wake up, but still nothing._

_"WINTER!_  
  
\-------------------------

" WINTER!"

Weiss shouted as she shot up from her slumber. She panted, no longer able to get a breath in. She was sweating and shaking in fear. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She remembers the stench of blood and she can still hear the screams of Winter and she was beaten bloody. That was 4 years ago and it still hurts as much as the day it happened. 

She knows it was just a dream, but it hurt so bad. Tears began to fall and she began to quietly whine. She hates that she cries like a human and a wolf, letting out high pitched whines as tears fall faster. Her ears are pressed flat against her head and she continues to whine. That's when she noticed she's no longer in the truck. She begins to become confused as to why she is sitting on a couch. There is a lamp on in the room she's in and she turns it on to get a better view of her surroundings. 

Her eyes widened when she realized she was not alone. Sitting on the smaller couch next to her is the little girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked it with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, " a lie.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine, " another lie.

"You can talk to me, " the silver eyed girl let a small smile rest on her face.

"I don't need help from some 10 year old, " Weiss stated matter of factly.

"Hey! I'm 13!" The girl cried out.

"You don't look 13."

"I guess I'm not drinking enough milk, " the younger girl mumbled.

"Milk? I thought only pu-babies, I thought only babies drink milk, " Weiss then cocked her head to the side, one ear flopped down while the other remained standing. 

'Omg, that's so freaking cute' Ruby thought as she looked at the young wolf pup. "No, humans drink milk even after we aren't babies anymore."

"Oh, " was all Weiss said.

They sat in silence until Ruby spoke, shattering the comfortable quietness. 

"So what's your name?"

"Weiss"

"That's a pretty name, mines Ruby"

"Well I think your name is prettier, " Weiss didn't know why she said that out loud. Ruby's eyes widened for a second and her face began to welcome a pink tint. "Thank you"

Weiss laid back down, never knowing why Ruby was in there with her in the first place. She didn't know the girl, but she thought it was nice that Ruby distracted her from the bad thoughts, even if she didn't realize it. With that final thought, she slipped into slumber, having much more pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was a thing. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you stick around for next chapter😊 And my auto correct is really weird and I try to proofread the best that I can but I miss stuff so I am sorry for that the errors will be fixed in each chapter it just may take a bit because I get really busy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack!!! Hope you all enjoy😁

Weiss woke up to hushed whispers coming from another room. She opened her eyes and noticed that Ruby was no longer on the other couch. She angled her ears to where the whispers were coming from, trying to make out what the family was saying.

"We are not freaking keeping her, " she heard Yang say in a hushed but harsh tone.

"Keeping isn't the right word, she is not an animal Yang. Dad is simply saying that our home is open to her if she chooses to stay."

"How is she not an animal? She has wolf ears, Ruby, she has fangs. She. Has. A. Tail. She can barely speak. All she does is a growl."

Weiss had enough, as soon as the last statement left Yang's mouth, Weiss made her way to what she assumed was their kitchen. Weiss had she has only seen her own kitchen a number of times, so she didn't really know what a normal kitchen was supposed to look like. As soon as Weiss walked into the room, both girls silenced.

"Speak of the devil."

Weiss couldn't stop the growl that came out of her mouth. She's cursed herself for never being able to control her own wolf instincts.

"See, what did I freaking tell you!"

"I can speak, you blonde brute." 

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over all your growling you furry little mutt."

"That's enough Yang." It was the man again. The man that saved her life. She needed to properly thank him."She's staying, that is if you want to." He then looked over in Weiss' direction with a small smile on his face. 

"I know when I'm not wanted, " Weiss began and looked over to Yang, "just, please give me a day so I can do an odd job or something so that I can get a little money. As you can see I don't really have anything."

"You have that box you've been carrying around since you got here, I bet that's worth a pretty penny." The box itself was sterling silver, with the Schnee family crest carved out and outlined by diamonds. A very simple yet elegant thing. An item fit for a Schnee. Yang then went to reach for the box that was still strapped to Weiss' back. Alarm bells went off in Weiss' head. She took a step back and did something even she didn't expect, she barked. 

The families eyes went wide as soon as the sound left Weiss' throat. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, lay a finger on this box, I will not hesitate to kill you." Weiss' voice was low and rough like she was suppressing a growl. "Don't you EVER even THINK of touching Myrtenaster again." Weiss' tone was harsh, but it had to be. This was her prized and most sacred possession. It's the one thing her father could never take from her. 

"It's all I have left of her, " her voice was barely above a whisper now. Weiss wrapped her arms around herself as her body started to slightly shake. A single tear streamed down her face as more tears built up. Not a single one of them knew what to do and they definitely didn't know who she was talking about. Well, that's not entirely true, Ruby thought she had an idea on who Weiss was talking about. 'Winter?' Ruby didn't want to make assumptions but after last night and now this it made sense that Winter would be who Weiss is talking about now.

Ruby didn't know why, but she felt the strong urge to help the white wolf pup, 'wait, was that offensive?' Ruby didn't know if it was or not, she made a mental note to ask Weiss what type of wolf she was when the time presented itself. 'If she's part wolf, should I approach her like I would a wolf?' Ruby didn't want Weiss to feel threatened, that would result in someone hurt. Ruby thought it through and made her desition. She slowly walked over to the pup. Weiss' head tilted slightly upward at the movement and noticed that Ruby had her hand up. 

Now, just because Weiss is a wolf, doesn't mean she's going to smell it, but she looked at it curiously as Ruby continued to make her way over to her. The blondes watched silently behind Ruby as she continued to make her way to Weiss. Once in front of her, Ruby stopped moving, her hand still held out for Weiss. Weiss stared at it, unsure of what to do. Something inside of her was telling her to go to the hand, so Weiss did exactly that. She leaned forward and let the hand rest on her head and nuzzled it slightly. 

Ruby knew what she wanted and started to slowly move her fingers up and down, extending her fingers and retracting them at a constant. Weiss leaned farther into the hand, loving the sensation that the small movements were producing. Her tail began to lightly wag due to the petting. Weiss didn't realize how close she was to Ruby until she leaned down and nuzzled the girl. Ruby then moved her hand so she could scratch behind Weiss' fuzzy ears. Weiss' tail was wagging so quickly you could barely follow it with your eyes.

Weiss would never admit it, but she was a cuddly person. She always wants to be close to the people she loves and give them affection. She hates being alone. The thought of someone she loves leaving and not coming back terrifies her. She would never admit this to anyone, her father always told her how weak she was for needing people. At first, she thought that what he said was stupid. She was a pack animal, all pack animals need each other, that's how it works, right? 

After Winter died, everything changed. She decided there was no point in needing people, not if they leave you even when they don't want to. But here she was, practically hugging a girl she met 12 hours ago because the girl was petting her. 

Ruby slowly began walking towards the couch. Weiss followed at the same pace to keep the hand on her head. When Ruby sat down, Weiss crouched on her knees on the cushion next to her. Ruby then changed the position of her hand so that she was now scratching at the base of the other ear. Weiss let out a hum of approval, while her tail was still wagging like there was no tomorrow.

'Maybe the human side domesticates the wolf side a little bit. Gosh, right now she looks like a cute little puppy' Ruby continued to gush at the situation. While lost in her thoughts, the hand slowly ceased its movements. The blondes had moved into the living room just in time to see Weiss nudge the hand a bit with her head. Ruby didn't respond to the nudge, she was too transfixed on how adorable Weiss looked at the moment. She had a little pout on her face and she let out a small high-pitched whine. Weiss nudged the hand again and this time Ruby responded. She wasn't moving her and as fast as before, but it was enough to satisfy Weiss. 

"Not that this isn't adorable, but I don't believe we've introduced ourselves, little pup, " Weiss turned around and looked at the blonde man. Her face heated up once she realized how embarrassing it was that she was broken down by some ear scratches. "My name is Weiss."

She held out her hand for him to shake. He grabbed it firmly and shook it. "My names Tai." She noticed that his hands were rough, there were scars and callouses. 'I wonder what he does for a living' she guessed it would have to be some sort of manual labor given his hands and his overall build. He looked incredibly strong throughout his whole body.

"Ruby?" Tai began to speak, "can you give Weiss a pair of clothes to wear today? I'll go shopping, but I want her out of these clothes as soon as possible."

"Yeah, come with me, Weiss." And with that statement, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her down the hallway.

\-------------------------------

"Ruby, I don't think these are going to fit." 

"They're gonna fit, your waist is small enough."

"Ruby, I'm not worried about the size."

"Then what's the problem?"

"My tail. My tail is the problem."

"Ooooohh, yeah I forgot about that. I don't really want to cut a hole in any of my pants. Would you have a problem with like tucking it away? I know it would probably be uncomfortable but dad is getting you clothes today and it would only be for a little bit and sweatpants are really roomy so it won't be super tight and-"

"You're rambling. Just give me the sweatpants." 

Ruby then got out a pair of black sweatpants with rose decals on both outer sides of the legs. They looked baggy enough and the crotch was bigger so Weiss could pull the waistband above her tail. Weiss took them from Ruby's hands and both girls stood in silence.

"Ruby...could you get out so I can change?"

"Oh, shoot yeah s-sorry I um I'll go now." Ruby left the room and Weiss got changed into what she was given. She took off what we're practically rags now and got into the sweatpants and a baggy red 'Guns and Roses' t-shirt. When Weiss walked out of the room, she noticed the smell of food in the air. Not just any food, she noticed the smell of meat. She ran to the kitchen to see Tai cooking up some bacon, sausage, and eggs. 

He looked over at her and smiled, "I'm sorry for assuming based on your species, but is meat okay?" Tai didn't even need an answer when he looked down. He saw the pants shifting back and forth on her legs due to her tail wagging on the inside of her pants. "Yes!" Weiss then realized she raised her voice, she closed her eyes and braced for impact, "Uh sorry, that was uncalled for I'll-" Tai cut her off "Don't worry about it. Now, how about you grab a plate before the girls come down, I'm not sure how much will be left if you wait." Tai laughed at that last comment and served Weiss some sausage and bacon after she grabbed a plate. 

'I had no idea there were plates made of paper!' Weiss wondered what other kinds of stuff she's missed out on because of her father. Not soon after she sat down, Ruby and Yang came running into the kitchen. "Food!" They both said as they grabbed a plate and were served. 

Yang took one look at Weiss' plate and muttered 'go figures'. Weiss heard her loud and clear but decided not to ruin this family breakfast. She's never had one where someones not yelling and this was a nice change. 

So instead, Weiss took a piece of bacon and put it in her mouth. Enjoying the salty flavor it gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so honestly I've always loved the thought of a cuddly Weiss so here it is


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast was over, the family and Weiss were discussing plans for the day. Ruby had to study for her test that was after winter break. The test was to see if she was smart enough to move from 8th grade to 10th grade. Weiss listened to the blonde members of the family give her nothing but encouragements.

She was jealous of that. Not once did her father ever tell her that he was proud of her or say "good job". He never even told her that he loved her. She was jealous of the fact that she got a father that wasn't even a father while Ruby got a loving and caring dad.

She wished she had a dad. She wanted a hug from her dad, not her father. Weiss became lost in thought. She always saw kids on tv with their dads. She wanted that. Tai noticed that Weiss was silent during the whole conversation. " Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"How about you come with me to go grab some clothes for you? I'm sure I'm not the best person for the job and the girls are both busy." Tai didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to, but he was sure that she would want to get a choice in her clothes. 

"Yes, I would like to go." She then turned to Ruby, "do you have a hat I can borrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

Weiss said nothing, she looked up and wiggled her ears. Ruby seemed to understand and she got up to go get the hat. She came back with a black hat with a rose on it. 'Of course, it's rose themed. I'll have to ask her what's so special about them.'

Weiss took the hat, relieved that she did not have to ask Yang for one. Weiss didn't know why Yang hated her, she hasn't done anything to her, has she? Weiss couldn't think of anything considering they met last night. Weiss adjusted the hat and winced. She hated having her ears covered, they were so sensitive and the fabric rubbing up against them hurt. No one seemed to notice her discomfort so she didn't say anything. 

She looked at Tai expectantly. He got up and put on his muddy boots. He grabbed the keys and Weiss followed the man outside to the same rusty pickup truck from the night before.

She got into the passenger side of the truck and waited as Tai got in and put the keys in the ignition. The truck was surprisingly quiet as it hummed to life. Once they were on the road, Tai spoke. "So...how are you liking it so far?"

"How do I like what?" Weiss has never been one for conversation, she barely talked to anyone besides her family and even that was all business related. She never really knew how to talk to people unless it was business related. 

"Staying with us? Do you like it so far?" Tai's voice had always sounded so kind since she's been with them.

"Yes, although Yang is difficult to deal with, but I understand where she's coming from."

"What do you mean?" Tai became confused at that statement; he didn't even know why his daughter was acting that way.

"I am invading her territory, it's completely natural for her to feel threatened."

"While you have a point, I don't think that's the issue. Humans aren't territorial like wolves are. We can get territorial, but Yang's never been like that before. And while I wish I could tell you why she's acting this way, I'm not going to force it out of her. If it ever gets too much for you let me know immediately, but I'm sure this will all pass." Tai's voice said otherwise. He had no idea how this was going to end and he feared that Yang would at one point get physical. He really wished he knew what was going on with her, but she never went to him with these kinds of things; she was always so independent.

"Are you sur-"

"Look we're here" Tai didn't want Weiss to feel unsafe around Yang or make her walk on eggshells so he decided to drop the conversation before it got too much for one of them. 

Weiss looked out the windshield to see a big building with the words _'Valeian Eagle'_ written in big letters. She's seen this store before, but she's never been. She knows that it would never be expensive for her family, but it wasn't the cheapest option by any means.

"Why are we going here? We could always go somewhere a little...less expensive." Weiss didn't want to be rude or ungrateful, she just didn't want Tai spending a ton of money on her. 

"No, this is completely fine. I have a 50% off coupon anyway, so we can get you some better quality clothes without breaking the bank." 

"Are you sure? I don't want you spending a bunch of money on me." 'I don't want to be a burden Tai' Weiss quietly finished in her head. 

"I am 100% sure. Come on." Tai then turned off the car, the quiet humming of the engine slowly dissipating. He opened the car door and stepped onto the curb, looking at Weiss expectantly through the windshield.

Weiss reached for the door handle and pulled it towards her. She then pushed the door open and set both feet on the asphalt of the parking lot and made her way over to Tai. 

"Let's go get you some clothes, little pup, " he smiled at her softly and began making his way inside, making sure Weiss was by him the whole time. 

\-----------------------------------

"How about this?"

"There are too many flowers."

"This?"

"I don't like fire."

"This?"

"I don't want to be rude, but we've been in here for a little while, is it okay if I take the lead?"

"Sure go ahead."

As soon as she was given the approval, Weiss began making her way over to a mannequin she spotted when they first walked in. The mannequin was wearing a plain white hoodie, a pair of ripped, washed jeans, and a pair of white aoe court sneakers.

Tai should have guessed that she wanted white and blue; he was just so used to shopping for his daughters that it was just habit.

"Would it be okay if i got this?" Weiss really wanted this outfit; she really hoped Tai said yes.

"I don't see why not, let's check if they have your size."

"Wait, they don't measure you?" Weiss had only ever gotten clothes special ordered for her. That meant that she was always giving out her measurements to make sure the clothes fit her correctly. 

"No, there are already predetermined sizes."

"What happens if the clothes don't fit a certain area correctly?" Weiss said, cocking her head slightly. 

"People either deal with it, get a different size, or get it tailored."

"Oh," was all Wiess said.

They did, in fact, have Weiss' size for the majority of the clothes she wanted. When they went to check out, Weiss saw the total. It was the least amount of money Weiss ever spent on clothes, and yet, it felt so expensive to her. She doesn't know if it's because Tai is buying them for her or if it's because she has nothing now. 'Maybe it's a mixture of both' she thought as she and Tai grabbed the bags of clothes. There were just enough clothes to get her through a week without feeling gross.

He did, however, say that she would need to borrow night clothes from Ruby. That was fine, she was honestly happy to be out of her old clothes. Tai promised her that they would cut holes in every pair of her pants for her so her tail could be out. She was grateful for that, she hated not having mobility of her tail. 

They loaded the bags into the car and began driving home.

\------------------------------

Weiss and Tai grabbed the bags from the car and slowly made their way inside. Once she put the bags down, Weiss ripped the hat off and rubbed her ears. She was so happy to have them free again. She walked over to the couch hoping to sit down and relax. When she got there, she was surprised to see Ruby sitting there, petting a small black ball of fluff. 

"Who's a good boy? You are! You're a good boy!" Ruby was baby talking the ball and Weiss walked over, curious to see what was making Ruby talk like that.

"What's that?" Ruby jumped at the sound, not realizing Weiss was there. The sudden movement caused the black ball to fall off of her lap. When it got up, it noticed a new person in the room and ran to Wiess. It jumped on her leg and barked.

"That's Zwei! He's our dog." 

"I didn't know you had a dog" Weiss looked down at Zwei. She looked at his little round body and his cute stubby legs and his chubby little face and couldn't take it anymore. "He's soo cute!" Weiss sat down on the floor and gushed about the dog. 

Yang walked in and rolled her eyes. "Of course you two would get along." 

"Shut up flame brain." Weiss continued to pet Zwei, she knew how good it felt to get some pets so she made sure she did it extra well for him. Weiss didn't know how long she was petting Zwei for, but before long Tai called for the girls to come and eat lunch. 

Weiss left Zwei and went to the kitchen along with the red and yellow duo and ate the lunch Tai prepared. She quickly ate so she could get back to playing with Zwei. She soon became Zwei's new favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss meets Zwei! Sorry, this was an uneventful chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around!


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Weiss laid on the couch with Zwei cuddled into her side. She liked the kisses she gets from him. She wished she had a fuzzy friend of her own when she was younger. Father always told her no. She began to remember what happened that last time she asked for a dog. She never asked for a dog again after her father taught her a lesson.

_"We already have a dog, but if she's going to be an ungrateful little bitch, we could always get her, " he paused, "retrained." He slowly made his way over to her. "Maybe then you'll be well behaved for once." His dark presence loomed over her as he spoke. She hated this man. She hated everything about him, but there was something she hated even more than him. Training._

_Weiss HATED training. It always involved him making her wear a collar and shouting commands at her, commands you give to a dog. She was not a dog. He would hit her if she misbehaved and sometimes even lock her in the basement for days with little to no food and water._

____

____

_"No please not that." Weiss was scared for her life now. The training always hurt so much and always brought out the bad side of her father, well, the worse side of him._

_"Really? It seems like you need it." He smirked, eager to let out his anger at the mistake he made. "Come on." He grabbed her by her wolf ears and she choked back a whine. She never wanted to give him the satisfaction. He took her down to the basement of the manor. It was musky and the air was thick. Most people would think that the whole manor would be perfect, but they'd be wrong. The basement was the worst part of the house, the smell was unbearable to most of the help. Jacques found that it was the perfect place to keep Weiss because of her sensitive nose._

_He let go of her wolf ears and pushed her with enough force to make her lose her balance and hit the concrete under her. He then took out a whistle. Weiss' eyes widened in fear at the whistle. She was afraid he was going to blow it right off the bat just to torture her. He held it close to his mouth, silently threatening to blow it if she didn't do what he said. He then gave a command._

____

__"Come on, sit!" As soon as Weiss heard that command she shot up from her spot on the couch and knelt on the floor, her hands resting on the floor and her tail between her legs. 'Not again, not again. 'Don't blow the whistle, please.' Weiss' ears lay flat atop her head now, bracing for the torturous noise. Her face didn't show fear though, she would never give him the satisfaction, never again. Her eyes were empty and cold like she was completely disconnected from the situation._ _

__She felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She moved away and immediately covered her face with her arms. "I promise I'll sit faster next time. I'm so sorry." He loved when she begged, it usually gave her a less harsh beating. That's the one thing she would give him the satisfaction with. Her dignity, it's not like he had anything left to take from her anyway. He took everything, everything except Myrtenaster._ _

__"Weiss, hey it's okay." Weiss barely heard the voice, she didn't know who's it was, but someone was there. Someone who wasn't her father. Weiss slowly removed her hands from her face. Her breathing still shallow due to her fear. Her arms lay by her sides as she opened her eyes, shocked at the sight. In front of her was Yang, her eyes filled with concern._ _

__Yang slowly lifted her hand, being cautious in case Weiss freaked out again. She was in big sister mode now, and that meant she helped everyone, even people like Weiss. "I'm here, it's okay." Weiss eyed the hand cautiously as it continued its ascent. She didn't stop the hand from touching her face and wiping her tears. Weiss didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the wetness being spread across her cheek. That broke Weiss even more. She began to see her father again._ _

The first choked sob finally left Weiss' body. Her form shook with each sob that left her throat and she began to close around herself. She brought her hands to her head and began grabbing two fistfuls of hair. Her body shook violently and she let out hard sobs and choked screams. Yang didn't know what to do; she's never seen someone break down like this, not even Ruby when her mom died. Yang looked at Weiss. She looked at the shaking form on the floor, her head now pressed against the floor while her hands remain in her hair. 

She looked farther down to see that her shirt rose up her back, revealing the beginning of a large jagged scar and many smaller scars. 'Wait, scars?' Then Yang heard it, a blood-curdling scream pierced her ears and she stared as Weiss. As soon as the scream left her mouth, Ruby and Tai were out of their rooms as quickly as they were able.

"FATHER PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, " she screamed as she cried. She felt like she was back in that basement. She could feel the burning of her scares as she remembers how she got them; as she remembers what it felt like to get them. "It hurts so much, " she whimpered through the tears. 

All three of the family members looked at each other, a concerned look in each members eyes. 'I got this' Yang mouthed and Ruby and Tai nodded. Yang then looked back at Weiss wondering how she was going to calm the girl down.

"Weiss, " Yang called out to the girl hoping to get a response. There was none, so she tried again. 

"Weiss, " still no response.

"Weiss, " this time Weiss looked up. The amount of terror and hurt in her eyes surprised Yang, and not in a good way. 

"W-we have to get out of h-here. H-he's going to come back and h-hurt us. We need to go. N-now." Weiss' voice shook as she spoke to Yang with fear. 

"Weiss, where are we?" Yang questioned her, hoping to get her out of this flashback.

"The b-basement of my house."

"Weiss, where are we?"

"T-the basement. Yang I-i just told you this w-we need to move."

Yang slowly moved to grab Weiss' hand; moving her eyes back and forth between the hand and Weiss' eyes to see any disapproval. When she saw none she slowly grabbed Weiss' hand in her own. 

"Zwei, " Yang called so that the corgi would appear in Weiss' field of vision, she asked again, "Weiss, where are we?"

Weiss laid her eyes on the corgi. 'Father would never let us have a pet.' Weiss sat there for a second, eyes never leaving the corgi ad she answered, "I-i don't know."

"Ruby, " Yang called out and shortly after the small silver eyed girl appeared. 

"Yeah?" She questioned. No one answered her, so she sat there and watched, unsure of what to do. She looked at Weiss as she continued to cry. She then looked at Yang who had Weiss' hands in her own.

"Weiss, look up for me." Weiss looked up upon Yang's request and saw Ruby sitting there, a small reassuring smile placed upon her face. "Weiss, where are we?" She asked for the final time. 

"W-we're in the living room. Your living room." Yang was relieved that Weiss was able to get out of whatever trance she was in. 

"Look at me, " Yang said softly. Weiss looked her in the eyes and Yang gave her a sincere look. "He's not here Weiss. He's never going to be here. And in the tiny little itty bitty chance that he comes here, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." 'For every one he hurt, not just you.' Yang finished silently.

Upon Yang's declaration, Weiss began to sob again, flinging herself at Yang and clawing at her shirt in an attempt to find a grip. Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss' still shaking form and ran circles across her back. Weiss flinched at the touch at first; Yang was touching her scar. Yang whispered reassurances in her and continued to hold her even as she began to calm down.

Soon, Weiss' chest breathing began to level out and she stopped shaking. Yang felt the weight of Weiss become heavier on top of her and she looked down to see a fast asleep Weiss. She looked back over to where Ruby was sitting, or, was sitting. Ruby was no longer there, most likely already have retreated back to her own room for some sleep. 

Yang lifted Weiss up and slowly laid her on the couch as Weiss began to mumble something inaudible. She picked up Zwei and put him next to Weiss in the hopes he would cuddle with her. He did, and she pulled the blanket over the two (almost)canines. Yang retreated back to her own room, realizing she wasn't going to get much sleep now that she had so many questions for Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Yang wasn't rude this time and helped Weiss! Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again on the next chapter💛💛


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I changed their ages to help with the story. Ruby is now 13 and Weiss is 15. It's going to help the story flow better in the future and it will make more sense. Because I haven't really done anything with age yet, it shouldn't change much only that Ruby is taking her test to go from 8th grade to 10th instead of 7th to 9th. I made this chapter longer so let me know if you like them long like this😊

Weiss was exiting the bathroom. Its been a few days since her flashback; she and Yang haven't spoken much since then. She wanted to know why Yang helped her and then just pretended like nothing even happened. 

Weiss made her way to the living room. Ruby was sitting on the couch studying for her test. Tomorrow winter break was over and Weiss would be alone all day. She knew she would miss the company even though she had only been staying with them for a few days. She missed human interaction; she hasn't had much since Winter died. She looked at the clock. It was almost half past one and Ruby hasn't gotten up to eat.

Weiss knew that the younger girl had to be hungry, she had almost as big of an appetite as Weiss herself. So, Weiss did what she thought would make the most sense in this situation. Seeing as they were the only two people home, Weiss took it upon herself to make Ruby lunch. Tai had to work and Yang was out doing...something. Weiss had no idea where Yang went, she just up and left this morning, not saying a word to her. 

Weiss made her way into the kitchen and took out the necessary ingredients for a sandwich, specifically Ruby's favorite sandwich. Now, she stood before lettuce, tomatoes, turkey, bacon, cheese, and bread and wondered what the first step was. She's never actually made a sandwich before, so she was unsure of where to actually start. She grabbed a cutting board and a knife and began trying to chop the tomatoes, trying being the key word there. 

She heard a loud sigh from Ruby followed by some shuffling. She saw Ruby make her way into the kitchen looking quite exhausted. Ruby sat down on the other side of the counter and set her paper down. From one glance at the paper, Weiss could already spot multiple errors. 

"That's wrong, " Weiss stated matter of factly. 'Lycanthropy history huh?' Weiss questioned in her head after reading over the heading of the worksheet.

"So is that, " Ruby said while surprising her giggles. She pointed to Weiss cutting the tomato.

"What's wrong with it?" Weiss was honestly so confused right now. How could she mess up cutting up a tomato?

"First of all, you're using the wrong knife. That's a butter knife. See?" Ruby said pointing to the blade itself, "the knife has serrations on it and that means it's more meant for sawing rather than a clean cut. You want a knife with a straight cutting edge on the blade so you can get clean cuts. And second of all, " Ruby said before pausing for a second, "those tomato slices are way too thick." She looks up and smiles at Weiss. 

Weiss was amazed at how much Ruby knew about simple kitchen knives. She wondered if Ruby knew more about knives. 'It's a strange thing to know about, but it's cool.' Weiss thought before coming back to reality. 

"Then how about you help me with this and in exchange I'll help you study." Weiss thought this was a fair proposition. Both parties get to learn and gain something new from it without one being more valuable than the other. Ruby is going to need this knowledge in the future for her new classes and Weiss would rather not starve, 'or have Ruby starve' Weiss added. It's a win-win.

"I don't know, " Ruby said drawing out each word like she was teasing Weiss. "I would consider the offer if a sandwich was made for me too, " Ruby had a big grin on her face. 

"Who do you think the sandwich was for in the first place, you dolt, " Weiss muttered. Her face began to heat up in embarrassment as Ruby stared at her. She hoped she spoke quiet enough that Ruby couldn't hear her, but she already knew that Ruby had heard her based on her reaction. Her eyes a little wider than before and her face began to take on a pink color and she stared at Weiss.

"Oh, well umm...yeah so, yeah." Ruby stood there awkwardly. She didn't know what do you and she became flustered incredibly quickly. 'Nice going Ruby you're being weird in front of her' Ruby scolded herself for her awkwardness wondering how she could turn this situation around, but Weiss beat her to it. 

"So are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there?" Weiss gained some confidence back after seeing Ruby become so flustered because of her. Her confidence was short lived once she saw Ruby's eyes meet hers. She felt her face heat up again and she looked away. Ruby got down from her perch and walked around to the side of the counter that Weiss was on. Ruby took a knife out of a wood block and held it out for Weiss to see.

"This is called a paring knife. This would be the best knife to use for cutting the tomato since its primary use is smaller fruits and vegetables." Ruby then proceeded to grab a tomato and gently set the knife on to it. "Now, what you want to do is line your knife up so you know where your first cut is going to be. Then you're going to want to push down while moving the knife forward, away from your body like this." Ruby then proceded to create a slice of tomato. She looked up at Weiss to see if she understood. Weiss looked at the tomato for a second before looking back at her. 

Ruby handed the knife to Weiss and stood by her to make sure she was cutting it correctly. Weiss followed Ruby's instructions and lined the knife up, she then pushed the knife down and push the knife away from her. Ruby noticed that Weiss' hand that was holding the tomato was a little too close to the knife when it was too late. Once the tomato had been cut through, Weiss felt a pain in her finger. It wasn't a pain that would make her cry out, she's felt much worse than this, but it was a pain that was definitely noticeable and causing her discomfort. She was able to remain calm as she picked up her right hand to examine the wound.

Ruby, on the other hand, was panicking. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod I'll go get a bandaid or some wrap. How deep is it? Does it hurt? Are you okay? Should I get something different? Should I-" "Ruby I'm okay, " Weiss cut off her panicked rambling. In all honesty, Weiss did feel fine. The cut wasn't super deep and there wasn't even too much blood.

"Weiss there's blood dripping down your hand. How are you okay?" Ruby was freaking out, to say the least. How was Weiss able to stay so calm about this whole thing? 

"It's not too much blood, I've been hurt far worse than this." That wasn't a lie, Weiss has been beaten to the edge of death countless times before by her father. The sight of blood on herself didn't phase her anymore; it hasn't phased her for a long time. Weiss just grabbed a paper towel to wipe up the blood on her hand and looked at Ruby. "I think it might be smart for you to finish cutting up the tomato. Thank you for teaching me, I appreciate it." Weiss was thankful that Ruby took time out of her day to teach Weiss something so mundane. Her father would have never done that for her. 

"It's no problem. Here I'll finish the tomato and you can read over my paper and tell me what's wrong with it. Deal?" Ruby said as she walked over to the tomato and picked up the knife. 

"Deal," Weiss replied as she walked over to the other side of the counter to retrieve Ruby's paper.

Ruby and Weiss sat in silence while doing these tasks, needing to stay focused in order to get them done correctly. Weiss looked up once she was done reading over the paper. She saw that Ruby had been staring at her and her face began to heat up again. She made quick disposal of the embarrassment and spoke up.

"If you're going to understand Lycanthropy history, you could at least get the roles of the pack correct." Weiss knew the roles of the pack from being in one, she missed it. She missed her beta, not that she would tell anyone. 

"How did I get the roles wrong?"

"You switched Beta and Omega. Beta is the second in command and the Omega is the submissive in the pack, dolt."

"Hey! At least I knew Alpha, " Ruby said, trying to defend herself.

"Because Alpha means the beginning, they're the heads of the packs, the leaders. Beta means second, hence the second in command. Omega means last, which is why they're the submissive or basically the lowest member in the pack." 

"Oh, well if the book told me that it would be way easier to remember." Ruby hated the way textbooks said things. Definitions were straight forward, but that was about it. It wasn't human, it couldn't adapt to help a student. The book wasn't fun, it was boring. 

"Well then maybe I can replace the book, " Weiss suggested, "I mean, well I am technically done with high school already so it wouldn't be that hard for me to help you." Weiss became nervous at the suggestion. She didn't know why she did, but Ruby has made her incredibly nervous for what seems like no reason. 

"You would do that for me?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course. You need help and I am capable of giving it to you. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"WAIT, " Ruby shouted. Weiss went to cover her ears. "Sorry about that I just got excited for a second. What do you mean you're already done with high school? You can't be that much older than me."

"You're right, I'm only two years older than you. I was homeschooled and the tutors me dad hired liked to go fast-paced, so I should be in tenth grade, but just like you, I'm two years ahead."

"That's so cool, so you must be, like super smart then." Ruby has never found anyone that was as advanced as her. She lived in a small town and not many people move in and out of it. It was comforting knowing that she wasn't the only one.

"I wouldn't say super smart. I just didn't really have much else to do in the house, so studying just happened to be the go-to." Weiss was sad to admit that that was the truth. 

"Well now its going to come in handy because you can help me now." Ruby and Weiss made eye contact. Ruby was smiling, happy that someone was able to help her. Her father never took the classes she's getting ready to take and neither had Yang. "And it helps that you're not one hundred percent human because that means you have a different outlook and upbringing than I do."

"Different doesn't always mean good, " Weiss was less cheerful now. She hated when her childhood or her species was brought up. It was almost like her tail and ears were all people saw, they never truly saw her, Weiss Schnee.

"Different doesn't always mean bad, " Ruby retorted. 

"Different isn't normal." 

"Yes, it is." Ruby didn't like hearing Weiss talk like this. She didn't like seeing her sad. Ruby wanted to be the one to make her smile again.

"How is having a tail and wolf ears normal? I don't see anyone else in the world looking like this." Weiss had always felt like an outsider. No one was like her and she wasn't like anyone. 

"It's normal to you, isn't it?" 

"What do you mean? How is any of this normal?!?"

"So you're telling me that if you were to wake up one day without your ears and tail, it wouldn't throw you off?"

"Well, it would it's just-" "See, " Ruby cut her off, " what's normal to me doesn't mean it's going to be normal to you. I'm not normal either." 

"How are you not normal?"

"Well, let's see, my eyes are silver, I'm super short, I'm moving two years ahead of everyone my age, I run faster than anyone I know, and I have a cookie addiction. Those are just the ones I can name off the top of my head. I get comments on all of those things Weiss, and they are not good ones, but those aren't something that I can just change. I don't see why people feel the need to hurt someone over something that they can't control. So what if I'm a freak because I run quickly, I'll beat you in a race any day. So what if I'm super smart, one day the people who made fun of me are going to be getting me coffee. You can't worry about little stuff like that Weiss, if you worry that much, you're never going to have enough worry for the big stuff. Trust me." 

Weiss didn't know when Ruby moved to go in front of her or when she grabbed her hand. She liked the warmth it gave off, 'it felt safe, ' Weiss thought. She had a lot to think about now. Ruby just tore her insecurity's apart and made her rethink how she saw herself. She wished she wasn't insecure, but she was raised like that, her father made her like that. 

"I can't just change something like that overnight Ruby. How am I supposed to change the way I've always thought just like that? All my life I've been told one thing and now you're telling me the opposite. Who am I supposed to listen to now?"

"I know you can't change it overnight, that's not what I'm asking you to do. And you don't have to listen to anyone. You're your own person, so listen to you. I'm not telling you to think as I do, create your own way of thinking. All I was saying is that you're right, you're not normal, but nobody ever is. And plus, I don't like normal, it's boring. Why waste your time trying to be normal and be unhappy when you could be happy. You're allowed to be happy. You know that, right?"

Weiss stayed silent. Was she allowed to be happy? She was never allowed to, so why would it change now? How could she change the damage done to her? How could she fix herself? How can you fix something that's already so broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby using her leader instincts! And an update so soon! Thank you so much for reading and i hope you stick around for the next chapter!💛💛


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any errors. This chapter would have been up sooner but Biology is killing me.

It's been two weeks since Ruby passed the test and began going to Beacon High school. Weiss has been helping her every night to help her get caught up. In exchange, Ruby has been letting Weiss stay in her room. Well, not in exchange in Ruby's case. She wanted to ask Weiss if she wanted to share her room for a while. She already kept her clothes in there and Ruby didn't like her sleeping on the couch by herself, but she figured if she phrased it any other way, Weiss would say no. 

They haven't been sharing a room for too long, but Weiss had already become accustomed to sleeping in the bed. The bed was much more comfortable than the couch and as an added bonus, Ruby was like a little space heater. Weiss didn't mind the cold physically, but the cold messed with her head. It gave her the chilling sense that she was all alone, but now she doesn't get that with Ruby by her side. 

Weiss was sitting on her and Ruby's bed reading Ruby's textbook; she needed to figure out what exactly Ruby needed to learn for her math class. Weiss was good at math, but she absolutely hated it. She hated how time-consuming it was and how one small mistake could mess everything up. She hated that there were so many different equations and she hated how the textbook tried to give her "real world problems".

Weiss was writing down different equations down for Ruby to memorize and she gave examples for each equation to help Ruby better understand it. Today was Saturday, which meant Weiss and Ruby had the whole day to study. Once Weiss was satisfied with the paper, she exited the room rereading the paper over and over to make sure that she had everything as she headed into the living room.

" Hey, Ruby, I was thinking that we should go over the quadratic formula again so we can apply it to graphs and, " Weiss looked up and froze. Ruby wasn't alone on the couch and these people were not Yang or Tai.

On Ruby's left was a scrawny blonde boy. He was wearing a black hoody with a big bunny face on it and jeans. On his left was a red-haired girl with bright green eyes; she had on a yellow shirt with a red cardigan and tall yellow boots. On the other couch were a ginger-haired girl and an ebony haired boy with a pink streak. The boy had on a green v-neck shirt with white pants and the girl had a pink crop-top with a heart and a hammer on it and blue jean shorts.

They were all staring at her. Weiss started to panic. Her tail went in between her legs and her ears went flat on top of her head. Her breathing began to pick up and she dropped the paper. She couldn't move her legs; she tried but they wouldn't budge. She looked for Ruby, but she was gone. She began to panic more now once noticing Ruby was gone. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and she jumped. 

She turned around to see who touched her only to find Ruby standing there with a glass of water. 

"Deep breathes. In 1-2-3 out 1-2-3-4. Breathe Weiss. It's okay. They aren't going to hurt you. It's all okay." Ruby tried to soothe her in the same way she tries to soothe Weiss when she has a bad dream. Sometimes it takes longer than other times but this situation seems to be the latter. Ruby can feel the rise and fall of her shoulders steady as her breathing does. 

She offers Weiss the water and she takes a few sips of it.

"Better?" Ruby questions after giving Weiss some more time to calm down. 

"Yeah, thanks, " Weiss said still feeling a tad shaken up from the situation. 

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you I was having friends over today, Weiss, " Ruby said as she places a hand on top of Weiss' head, giving it a few scratches. 

Weiss leaned into the familiar touch as her tail began to slowly wag. "A few ear pets aren't g-going to change it, " Weiss said, struggling to even get words out, not wanting to succumb to the pleasure of the scratches. 

"Is it helping?"

"A-a little. It might help if I get more before bed, " Weiss said, embarrassed. She looked to the ground, her face beat red at the suggestion. 

"Consider it done."

Someone clearing their throat brought Ruby and Weiss out of their own little world and both girls faces began to heat up. It was the blonde boy. 

"I don't believe we've ever met, snow angel. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." He held out his hand for her to take and wore a big smile. Ruby became mad at Jaune for calling Weiss 'snow angel'. 

'Wait, why am I mad. He only called her that because he's flirting with her. I shouldn't be mad at that.' Ruby thought 'But he shouldn't be flirting with her, that's my job' Ruby countered all previous reasoning. Sure, her and Weiss had been exchanging flirty responses here and there, but they were friends, right?

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me snow angel, John." Weiss didn't know why he called her that but thought of him calling her that made her shudder with displeasure. She only wanted one person to call her those types of names. 

"It's Jaune and how about snowflake?"

"No," Weiss said, already annoyed at the situation. 

"Princess?"

Weiss was over this. She didn't need some boy flirting with her right now, not when she could be paying attention to someone else. Weiss had realized she wasn't straight a long time ago, not that her father would know. He constantly voiced his disapproval over same-sex couples and it hurt her, but she knew that no boy would make her happy like a girl would.

"Whatever, lady killer. Better luck next time." Weiss turned away and looked back at Ruby. The ginger-haired girl laughed at that. 

"STRIKE 3 YOU'RE OUT, " she yelled as she laughed. "Seriously Jaune that's three times in a row. When are you going to accept that you suck at flirting?" The girl then got up and turned to Weiss. "I'm Nora, the boy over there is Ren and the girl sitting on the couch is Pyrrah." "Hello" she heard coming from behind Nora as she was introduced.

Nora held out her hand to shake and Weiss grabbed on to it to shake it back. That was the wrong choice because as soon as their hands made contact, Nora shook her arm violently, sending tremors through her body from the force.

"Nora calm down, " the boy, Ren, said to Nora.

"Ok, Renny, sorry Weiss, " Nora said apologetically as she let go of her hand. 

"Don't worry about it, " Weiss said stiffly, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Weiss, sit down, " Ruby said, taking her previous place on the couch.

"There's no more room."

"Just sit on my lap, " Ruby didn't even realize what she said until she saw Weiss' reaction. Weiss' face was on fire upon hearing the suggestion and remained quiet. Ruby didn't know what to do. Should she take it back and say 'just kidding'?

Ruby decided to not take it back. 'It would be rude to have Weiss sit on the ground, ' Ruby thought it was pretty sound reasoning, but then, Weiss said something that she never would have thought to come out of her mouth. 

"How about you sit on my lap instead," Weiss said, sounding much more confident than she felt. All the confidence suddenly left her voice once her and Ruby made eye contact, "w-well it's just that you're smaller than me s-so it would be easier that way." 'Smooth Schnee, real smooth.' She mentally facepalmed herself at her flustering. "I-i mean you don't have to i can just sit on the-"

"NO!" Ruby said a lot louder than intended, "I'll sit on your lap it's fine." Ruby was surprised she even got that sentence out. Her heart was beating extremely fast due to the situation. 'Like it wasn't already beating fast just from seeing Weiss' Ruby thought. 

Weiss wasn't doing any better. Her heartbeat was in her ears and her face felt incredibly hot. She stiffly went to sit in the spot Ruby was previously sitting in and sat down. Ruby followed after her in the same robotic-like motions. Ruby sat tentatively on Weiss lap, not wanting to hurt her. The room was silent for a second, no one knew what to say after witnessing that interaction. Nora spoke up.

"So...Weiss, you're a werewolf, right?" 

"Yeah."

"What kind of wolf are you?" Nora knew it wasn't the most respectful question, but she was curious and wanted to know why Weiss was still in partial wolf form.

"Arctic, " Weiss said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"That's cool, I'm a werewolf too, so is Pyrrah. We're red wolves." Nora started proudly with a cheeky smile. "Actually, Pyrrah's an Alpha." 

"Really?" Weiss said, curiosity laced in her voice. "I am too."

" You're an Alpha?!?" Ruby yelled as she jumped on Weiss lap and losing her balance. Weiss felt Ruby begin to fall and moved her arms to wrap them around her waist to keep her secure. "Dolt" she muttered. 

"You never told me you were an Alpha."

"I didn't think it was important, sorry, " she truly didn't think it was important.

"So then, you're like super powerful then, huh?" Nora said. She knew Alpha abilities were enhanced due to their rankings but she wanted to see just how enhanced they were.

"I wouldn't know, I've never really trained with anyone but an Alpha."

"Then how about we test it?" Nora was excited now. She wanted to see what the Arctic Wolf could do. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Fight me," Nora stated. 

"What?" Weiss' voice raising a pitch at the statement. 

"Nora no, " Ren, Pyrrah, and Ruby said at the same time. 

"Awwwww, " Nora and Jaune said. 

Ruby adjusted on Weiss' lap. Weiss became increasingly aware of just how intimate this position was. Ruby's butt was firmly pressed against Weiss' front and their bodies began to touch even more when Ruby leaned back. Weiss' arms were still around her waist to 'keep her from falling'. At least, that's what she told herself. 

'Friends do this all the time Weiss it's not a big deal' Weiss tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. She couldn't wait for these people to leave. Not because she didn't like them, but because she was so embarrassed that she couldn't even focus on how good it felt to have Ruby so close to her. Then Weiss thought of something to keep her mind off of things as Ruby talked animatedly to her new friends. 

She was going to get ear scratches once they leave. That's the only thought that let her get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading💛


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has given me support it's been amazing and the comments are so nice and I really appreciate all of you💛

"Rubyyyy, " Weiss said groaning out in pleasure.

"We can stop if you want." Ruby was feeling a little unsure about the situation. "I feel like it hurts you." 

"It doesn't it feels good I'm just sensitive." Weiss let out a whimper as Ruby continued the motions with her hand. 

"Oh am I doing it too hard?" Ruby had never really done this before; she was extremely nervous.

"No, please. Harder. A-and faster too." When Ruby picked up her pace Weiss leaned closer to her, burying her head in her neck as she panted. Ruby was making her feel things she's never felt before. Her tail was wagging quickly back and forth at the pleasure and her tongue began to hang out of her mouth. "Oh my gosh, this feels so good, " Weiss groaned out as she moved her body even closer to Ruby. 

"Who knew a few ear scratches could reduce you to this?" Ruby chuckled. Weiss was being so vulnerable right now; no one except Ruby has seen her like this and Ruby hopes that she's the only one who ever gets to see her like this. Ruby was kind of happy she didn't tell Weiss she was having people over, but at the same time, she felt guilty. She caused Weiss to panic, so to say sorry she offered ear scratches and now she's here. 

Her and Weiss laying side by side facing each other, Ruby's left arm resting on Weiss' shoulder as she scratched her ears, Weiss gripping her hips tightly(this made Ruby blush when it happened), their fronts pressed together as Weiss tried to move closer to the pleasure, Weiss' head tucked in the crook of her neck. Ruby could feel Weiss' hot breath as she panted. It tickled Ruby but at the same time, it made her blush. They were so close and Ruby guessed that Weiss didn't even realize it, too lost in her own pleasure to think. 

Then, Ruby had an idea. 'What if I pet her tail too?' Ruby thought this was a good idea. If her ears felt good then her tail would too, right? Ruby replaced her left hand with her right hand, continuing to pet Weiss with the same pressure and speed as before. Her left hand snaked down to Weiss' tail. When Ruby grabbed Weiss' tail, softly, of course, Weiss let out an "Eep" and shot up. 

Before Ruby even knew what was happening, she was on her back with one of Weiss' legs on either side of her hips and her hands held over her head with one of Weiss' hands, the other on the side of Ruby's head.

She looked at Weiss, who was now on top of her. Her face was flushed and it reached from her human ears to her neck. Her mouth was still open, panting from the previous pleasure. Her eyes were half-lidded but somehow still looked intimidating. Her glacier eyes are full of so many things. She used them to hide the things in her mind, but things seep through them. But not now, her expression was unreadable as she hovers over Ruby. Weiss closed her mouth then opened it again, getting ready to say something. Right before the words were able to leave her mouth, the door burst open, causing Weiss and Ruby to jump. 

Ruby didn't know that when she was flipped over she was brought to the edge of the bed, but she was fully aware after she and Weiss jumped. Weiss forgot she was holding both of Ruby's hands until she fell. As Weiss jumped, she slipped off the bed, her left leg giving off enough force on Ruby's hip to cause her to turn and the hold on her hands gave the final push needed to get her to fall with Wiess. 

When Weiss landed, she hit her back, hard. She winced when she made contact with the ground and was only partially aware that Ruby was going to land on top of her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, except it never came, only a soft touch on her face. When Weiss opened her eyes, she came face to face with Ruby, literally. Their noses were touching and Weiss could feel her hot breath on her lips and she exhaled.

Weiss could feel Ruby's lips ghosting over her own, she was so close. Before she could even imagine how it would feel to have Ruby's lips on her own, someone cleared their throat. Ruby shot off of Weiss. Weiss could see that Ruby's blush reached all the way to her neck and from the feel of her own blush she assumed it was the same for her as well. She looked over to see who walked into the room. It was Tai. 

'Thank gosh it wasn't Yang or I would be dead right now' Weiss thought as she got up. 

"I'm not sure what just happened, but Zwei needs a walk, " Tai said, " can you take him, Ruby? You can go too if you would like, little pup, I know you haven't been outside much."

Weiss only nodded, not wanting to speak. Ruby looked just as flustered as she felt. She was thankful for that, afraid that it was only going to be one-sided.

Ruby and Weiss both walked out of the room, looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ruby grabbed Zwei's collar and leash off of the counter and called him. 

"Do you want to go for a walkies?" Ruby said in a baby voice while putting the collar on Zwei. She continued to talk to him like that as she put his things on. When she looked over at Weiss, she noticed that she was oddly excited. Her tail was wagging behind her as she stood near Ruby. 

"I just...really want to go for a walk, " Weiss said, failing to mention that the way Ruby was talking to Zwei contributed to the excitement. 

"Well then, why are we just standing here? Come on!" And with that, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and led both pups out the door. 

When Weiss was on the run she didn't have time to appreciate not being surrounded by buildings 24/7. She didn't like being in a crowded city, the smell was too much for her nose. There were so many new smells now. She could smell the freshness in the air and it was freeing. Oh, how she's longed to smell freedom. She wanted to smell it all. But, all of that was short lived when she heard a voice. 

"Hey, you! Little Red!" A voice yelled from behind them. 

Ruby turned around to see who it was and her face paled. Cardin Winchester. He was Ruby's bully in middle school. She accidentally tripped him in the hallway the other day and he told her that she would pay. Apparently, that time was now.

Cardin walked up to them, not looking too happy. He didn't say anything, he just looked at the two of them. 

"You made me look like a fool in front of all my friends, " he started, "I guess I'll return the favor." With that, he threw his first back and swung. His hand hit something, but it was definitely not a face. Weiss had put her hand out in front of Ruby's face, catching the hand in her own as she stared the boy down. 

"I don't believe we've met, " Weiss said in a faux sweet voice. "Now, I have no idea what this is about, but I would prefer if you didn't go around acting like a barbarian."

Ruby looked in amazement at Weiss. No one except Yang has ever defended her before. She turned her attention back to Cardin, his face now red with anger. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up. 

"What did you say mutt?" Weiss wasn't phased by this at all. Her dad was at least ten times more intimidating than this wannabe. She felt fear in her heart, but it wasn't for what he would do to her, it was for how Ruby would feel when Weiss was done with him. 'I hope she's not scared of me after this' she thought as she gently placed her hand on the one that was currently around her collar. 

She looked at the boy, tilted her head, and smiled. Cardin looked confused for a second, his grip loosening for a split second. 'Now' Weiss thought as she tightened the grip around his hand and swung her lower body up. She wrapped her legs around his neck, effectively creating a choke hold. 

Cardin let go of her shirt and grabbed her legs in an attempt to loosen the hold. As soon as he let go of her, Weiss grabbed onto his head to make sure she stayed upright. Cardin remained standing, but the lack of oxygen was definitely making his legs weaker by the minute. 

"Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, " Weiss started, Cardin made eye contact with her. Her own eyes flaming with rage, his eyes as well. "If you ever try to hurt Ruby, no, if you even think about hurting Ruby I will find out. And trust me, it will be a hell of a lot worse than this. Nod if you understand." 

Cardin nodded to the best of his abilities. He fell to his knees, his legs weak from oxygen deprivation and his face red. 

Ruby was surprised that Weiss was so angry. Her eyes a serious blue, almost glowing. She looked like she was holding so much back. Was it for her? Was she mad because Cardin tried to hurt a person or because that person was her? Ruby hoped it was the latter.

Ruby looked at Weiss' eyes again. They were so bright and brimming with rage, but there was something else there. Ruby always thought Weiss' eyes looked cold, distant almost, but after seeing this, she knows there's more to Weiss. After all, the warmest fires burn blue.

"Good, now I'm going to get off of you and you're going to calmly walk away like this never happened. You wouldn't want anyone to know you got your ass handed to you by someone half your size, now would we? Are we clear?" Another weak nod. "Good." Weiss then let go of his head, unwrapped her legs, and did a back handspring away from him not knowing if he was going to attack her. 

Cardin's hands went to his throat as he finally got some oxygen. After a few seconds, he got up, glaring at the two girls as he walked away. Once he was a safe distance away, Weiss ran to Ruby. 

"Are you okay? Did my hand hit you when I blocked him? I'm sorry I got out of hand I just-" "Weiss that was freaking amazing!!" Ruby interrupted her with an amazed shout.

"What?" Weiss said in shock. 

"Oh my gosh, you were so cool. Even cooler than Yang. You didn't even need to punch him to get him to go away. You just used that ninja move like HYAH and then you were like whoosh and then you were so cool and it was actually kind of hot and oh my gosh I didn't know you could do that, " Ruby looked up at Weiss to find her blushing and she stopped talking. "What did I say?"

"You said that I was hot." Weiss' face heated up more upon saying that. "Do you really mean that?"

"Well, I-i mean, " Ruby started becoming extremely flustered. She took a deep breath, 'well here goes nothing, ' she thought. "Weiss yes I do mean that. You're so cool and amazing and you protected me and I'm so thankful for that because I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. I don't just think you're hot, I think you're, " Ruby thought for a moment, trying to remember the vocabulary word Weiss taught her the other day, "ethereal."

"Really?" Weiss didn't know what to say. She thought all of those things about Ruby too, but she didn't know how to say it, so instead, she decided to say it through actions. She walked over to Ruby and gently grabbed her chin. She pulled it closer to her face so that their foreheads rest against each other. She looked into Ruby's eyes, silently asking for permission. When she saw nothing but approval, she leaned in. She could feel Ruby's breath intermingle with her own as she got closer. Her lips were once again ghosting over Ruby's as she closed her eyes.

"Ruby? Weiss?" Both girls jumped back, disappointment was written on both of the girl's faces. Yang came running towards them. 

"Where have you two been? It's been almost an hour since you guys left." As Yang looked over at the girls, she saw that their faces were extremely red.

"W-well Cardin showed up as we were walking and-" "Cardin showed up? Where's the little bastard now?!?" Yang hated Cardin with a passion. He always picked on Ruby and has gotten physical with her on multiple accounts. 

"Don't worry Weiss took care of him." Yang busted out laughing when Ruby said that. 

"Come on let's just go back," Weiss mumbled as she began to walk back towards the house.

\----------------------------------

Once Monday came along, Yang finally believed that Weiss did something to Cardin. He didn't have any visible marks on him, but when she saw Cardin walking in the hallway towards an alone Ruby she saw Cardin immediately avoid her.

'What did Weiss do to him?' She thought as she continued to put her stuff in her locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading i love you all and hope that this chapter was to your liking💛


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry im a little late i hope you like this chapter

Ruby laid awake lost in thought. It had been two weeks since Weiss scared Cardin away and they continued with their normal life. Every night it was the same cycle of sleeping on opposite ends of the bed and every morning Ruby wakes up to Weiss clinging to her, not that she minds, but she wished that they had gone to sleep like that too. Ruby knew that it wasn't just a normal clinginess, she knew Weiss was scared of her leaving. Every night, Ruby listens to Weiss whimper people's names, two names in particular. Ruby was always a 'late to bed' person so she was always awake after Weiss and every night it was the same thing: Weiss would start to twitch and her breathing would pick up, then she would start grabbing for something (in the end it's always Ruby), and then she would whimper one of two names, father or Winter.

It was a cycle Ruby didn't know how to break, she wished she did. She knew what it was like having nightmares; she would have them all the time of her mom. Ruby has gotten used to them, but every once and a while the fear of losing someone would bubble up and manifest in her mind. She's learned how to hide behind a smile because of these dreams. It's gotten to the point where she doesn't even know if her own smile was real or not. Ruby knew Weiss had her fears buried deep inside of her, but there was just so much that it came out at night. It came out the one time she couldn't control them anymore.

Ruby knew Weiss also hid behind a mask. Her face always indifferent, her eyes showed her true feelings though. She's learned throughout the years how to see the sadness in someone's eyes, that's how she learned to hide her own sadness. Weiss' eyes reminded her of windows, they were so clear and Ruby could see into the depths of her mind through them. She could see all of the pain and regret she held in them. All of the anger and resentment left in them. She saw so much hatred for the world in her eyes. 

Ruby felt a shift on the bed and saw Weiss slowly shifting towards her, just like every night, but there was a difference: Weiss was awake. Ruby could see her pale blue eyes in the dark. Weiss' ears were flat on top of her head and her eyes were full of sadness. Weiss shifted closer to her, her head bowing slightly as she let out soft, high pitched whines. Ruby sat up so she was level with Weiss and put her hand on top of her head. She could clearly see the sadness in Weiss' eyes now, threatening to spill out of them onto her face in the form of tears. 

Ruby didn't say anything, she only moved her hand on Weiss' head in an attempt to cheer her up. That's when the first tear spilled out, many more following it. Weiss sniffled and she moved closer to Ruby, enveloping her in a hug. Ruby wrapped her arms around the wolf's waist, holding it securely. Weiss didn't sob, she just silently let the tears flow freely down her face.

After a couple of minutes, Weiss leaned out of the hug and shifted so that she was sitting in Ruby's lap facing her. Ruby took one of her hands off of Weiss' waist and brought it up to her face, wiping the tears up with the pad of her thumb. After the tears were wiped up the two girls sat in silence. Ruby didn't know what to say, she knew Weiss' demons showed up, but she wished she knew what those demons were so she could help her. Ruby's left hand was lazily drawing a random pattern in Weiss' hip as she waited for Weiss to say something. Luckily, the wait wasn't too long. 

"Thank you." Ruby had to strain to hear the words. 

"Anytime," Ruby said breathlessly. She could feel Weiss breathe on her lips and she guessed that Weiss could feel hers as well. "Yang used to do something to me when I would have bad dreams, would it be okay if I tried it on you?" Weiss only nodded on reply. Ruby placed her fingers on Weiss' chin and moved her closer. She leaned in and kissed Weiss on her cheek, then moved her head to kiss the other. She laid them on Weiss' cheek softly, almost afraid she would break if any additional pressure was added. She then moved up and kissed Weiss on the forehead, lingering for a second before pulling back and looking Weiss in the eyes. 

Weiss could hear a heartbeat, whether it was hers or Ruby's was a mystery. Both girls hearts were beating incredibly fast as they looked at each other. They were thankful it was dark so the other couldn't see how hot their faces felt. Then, Weiss built up the courage to speak.

"I don't think that will work, maybe you need to try it in your own way." Weiss hopes that was enough of a hint for Ruby to understand. Her voice sounded like she had just run a marathon, but with the way her heart was beating it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. 

Ruby understood what Weiss meant, it was now up to her to make a move. She slowly moved her hand from Weiss' chin to her jaw, angling her face so that their noses were touching. Their foreheads were touching and they looked into each other eyes. Ruby saw Weiss lick her lips and decided to do the same. Ruby leaned in farther until she could feel Weiss' lips ghosting over her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in farther, their lips now touching. Weiss' hands began to slide up her arms and intertwine behind her neck, locking her in place as she moved her lips on Ruby's. Ruby felt her whole body become enveloped in warmth. 

Her skin felt tingly and they continued to kiss. Weiss' lips felt soft on her own. They were warm. Weiss leaned back a little, testing Ruby to see what she would do. When Ruby leaned forward to continue the kiss, Weiss knew she wanted it. Ruby could hear the swish of Weiss' tail against the bed as their lips moved together. Ruby had never kissed anyone in her life, she was scared she was doing it wrong until Weiss pulled her closer. Both girls kissed with passion, all of the feelings that have been building up over the past month were finally being released. 

They didn't know how long they kissed for, but it got to the point where both girls' lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. When they leaned back to catch their breath and they opened their eyes. Both girls gasped in shock at the sight they saw, their eyes were glowing! Weiss knew what it meant and she finally understood why her feelings for the cookie addict happened so fast. Ruby, on the other hand, was extremely confused. Both girls maintained eye contact while they panted, looking in awe at the eyes of the other. 

"My mate, " Weiss whispered in breathless surprise. She didn't know what to think. She had so many mixed emotions, fear, joy, surprise, excitement. Ruby's eyes widened at Weiss' statement. She knew that it was rare for wolves to find their mates at a young age, some wolves never find their mates. 

"Does this mean we're dating?" Ruby asked, still not entirely sure what it meant to have a mate. Were they automatically girlfriends now?

"Well you would have to take me on a date first, " Weiss giggled softly, her tail still wagging.

"Completely unrelated question, are you free tomorrow?" Ruby flashed a goofy grin at Weiss, making her giggle again. 

"I don't know..." Weiss trailed off before speaking again, "I might have to check my schedule, I'm a very busy person. Why do you ask?" Weiss felt so silly acting like she had no idea what Ruby was talking about, but it felt nice to have friendly banter with someone.

"Well if you're busy...then I guess I won't ask."

"I might be able to rearrange some things to make time."

"Hopefully you can make time at 6 otherwise I might just have to take someone else."

"Now that I think about it I'm sure I could move a few things around for you." Both girls could no longer hold it together and burst out in a fit of giggles. Weiss was still in Ruby's lap and decided to lean in once again. Weiss thought Ruby's scent was intoxicating. She took in a long breath, trying to decipher every element of her scent. She pressed her nose to Ruby's neck and continued to inhale the girl's scent. Her breath was tickling Ruby's skin causing her to let out more giggles. 

Ruby pulled back, trying to get away from the sensation. Weiss let out a small whine as the girl leaned back, both girls once again laying their gazes on the other's eyes. They leaned in and shared a short, but sweet, kiss before Weiss let out a yawn. 

"How about we get some sleep. I'm sure you're super tired from your busy day since you're such a busy person, " Ruby mocked Weiss' earlier statement as she leaned back, taking Weiss with her. Weiss was too comfortable to move and decided that Ruby would become her new body pillow. She looked up at Ruby to make sure it was okay and that she wasn't crushing the younger girl under her weight. When Weiss saw nothing but approval in those bright silver eyes, she nuzzled into her neck, letting out a content sigh. Ruby shifted until she found a comfortable position for her and Weiss. She put her arms around the girl above her and closed her eyes.

\-----------------------------------

Weiss got the best sleep of her life. She woke up to a beautiful sight. Ruby was below her with a small smile on her face. Her hair was messy and her eyes were shining, looking like they were glowing in the morning sun. Her arms still wrapped around her as firmly as they were when she fell asleep. 

"Mmm good morning." Weiss' voice was still heavy with sleep. 

"Good morning." If Weiss died at that moment, she would die happy. Ruby's morning voice sounded like heaven. It was raspy and Weiss hoped that she could wake up like this every morning. "How did you sleep, " Ruby asked.

"Wonderfully, what about you?" 

"I had a really weird dream. You were on my lap and we kissed and cuddled all night." Weiss giggled and bounced slightly with the rise and fall of Ruby's chest as she laughed along with her. 

"I'm not so sure that was a dream, " Weiss said back.

"How can you be so sure? Can you prove it?" Weiss just smirked at Ruby and rolled her eyes. 'How could this dolt be so smooth?' Weiss thought as she slid up Ruby's body and craned her neck, her lips laying on Ruby's softly before they began to move. The kiss was slow and passionate. It spread warmth throughout both of the girl's bodies. Weiss brought her hands up to caress Ruby's jaw as Ruby drew lazy circles in her sides with her thumbs. Weiss pulled back and smiled.

"Was that enough proof?"

 

"I don't know...I might need a little more." Ruby was grinning from ear to ear now. She could definitely get used to Weiss kisses. Weiss pecked her on the lips before moving to get up. Ruby began to pout, she wanted more kisses. 

"Maybe later, dolt. Your dad could walk in any minute, or worse, your sister."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go get some breakfast, I can smell the bacon from here." Weiss tail was wagging at the thought of food. 

"Wow, I think your tail is wagging faster than it does when i scratched your ears." Weiss' tail wagged faster at the mention of ear scratches. The two girls left the room in pursuit of food. The girls are and looked forward to the day, specifically 6 pm. Weiss was really looking forward to her date and she hopes Ruby was just as excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that chapter was worth the wait! The date will be up soon, there might be a fluff chapter in between, haven't decided yet💛


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry I know it's late. I've had really bad writer's block and couldn't think of what to write, but here it is in all of its wordy glory

Weiss and Ruby got their breakfast and sat down at the dining table, both eager to dig into their food. As soon as Weiss sat down, she grabbed a piece of bacon and put it in her mouth as fast as she could, chewing slowly to savor the salty taste. Ruby, on the other hand, was shoveling food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days. 

"Dang Ruby, can you eat any faster? You're actually eating faster than the mutt for once." Yang walked towards the two girls with a plate of her own and sat down. Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand from under the table, silently making sure she was okay. Weiss squeezed her hand gratefully and she continued to eat with her left. 

"Well, that's because I have a busy day today and I want to get started on it asap." Ruby glanced at Weiss and saw that her cheeks took on a pink tint from her statement and she internally squealed in excitement. She hoped that she would be able to make Weiss blush more. Weiss was thankful that Yang was looking at her plate so she couldn't see the blush she was sporting. 

"I didn't know you had plans today, pumpkin, " Tai said as he walked into the dining room both a plate of his own. He looked down and saw that his daughter's and the snow wolf's hands were intertwined. He smiled, he knew he was going to have to talk about this with Ruby at some point, but he wanted to wait until she came to him. 

"Yeah, the plans just came up, so I didn't really know they were going to happen either, but I'm really glad they're happening." Weiss knew Ruby was doing this on purpose now. Two could play at that game. 

"I wish I was doing something special today too." Ruby knew Weiss was just playing around now. The way her cheeks still had a pink tint to them and the small smile on her face gave her away. 

"I'm sure you're going to be very happy with how things turn out today Weiss, don't worry." Ruby liked this, having a secret conversation with Weiss where everyone could hear them. No one would know the true meaning of her words, no one except Weiss. 

"What makes you say that Rubes? She doesn't even leave the house." Yang spoke up, finally looking up from her food. 

"I just have a feeling." Ruby continued to eat, she didn't have much time to plan the date and she needed it to be perfect. 

Once she was finished, she reluctantly let go of Weiss' hand and cleaned up her plate. After cleaning up she put on her shoes and left the house, leaving Weiss alone with the two blondes. 

"Do you girls have any plans?"

"I'm going to go hang out with a friend today," Yang said. Weiss didn't respond, she knew he already knew the answer. Yang was right, after all, she never leaves the house. Now that the things about it, she realizes that she can count the times she's left the house on one hand. Yang got up and put her plate in the sink before heading to her room. 

"I guess it's just you and me today, little pup, " Tai said with a smile. Weiss looked up and smiled at him. She liked Tai, he was a very nice person. He saved her life, his kindness saved her. She knew there weren't many people out in the world that we're like him. She didn't know what she did to deserve this sudden change in her life. Her life was so much better now that she was him and Ruby and Yang. Yang hasn't been nice to her since her breakdown. She wants to ask her what she did to her. Weiss thought that maybe it was because she was invading her home, but she tries to leave Yang alone so she doesn't become a hindrance. 

Weiss picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She didn't want to think about this right now. Today is supposed to be a good day, she was going on a date after all, and not just any date; she had a date with her mate. Her tail started to wag just thinking about it.

"Whoa there little pup, you're tail's going to knock things down if it keeps wagging like that. Somethin' got you excited?" Tai chuckled as he put his plate away. 

"You could say that, " Weiss said, an embarrassed blush creeping up on her face as she smiled softly. "Would you like any help with the dishes?"

"Sure, could you dry them?"

"Yep." Weiss walked up next to Tai and grabbed the plate he was holding out for her. She dried the dish and put it on the counter so that she could create a stack of plates. She went and grabbed another dish. When she went to dry the plate, there was a loud bang. Weiss jumped and dropped the plate. It shattered, breaking her out of her trance. 

"I am so sorry. I'll clean it up right away." Weiss dropped to her knees, not waiting for an answer. She began to pick up the shattered ceramic, the pieces piercing into her skin as she cleaned up her mess. Whenever she would break things, her father would make her pick all the pieces up. If she didn't pick the pieces up quick enough, her punishment would be worse. He enjoyed watching her scramble on the floor in fear as she picked up the pieces. 

Her tail was in between her knees, extending passed them and intercepting the blood dripping down from her hands. Her white fur slowly being stained with the red liquid. She could feel the heat of the slices on her hands, but she couldn't stop, she needed to clean up the mess. When she went to go pick up another piece, a hand was placed on top of her own. When she looked up she saw Tai kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"You wouldn't respond when I said your name," Tai said as he slowly opened both of her hands, letting all of the pieces fall back on the floor. "How about we go get these bandaged up."

Weiss didn't say anything. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. When Tai entered the bathroom, he had a look on his face. Somewhere between sympathy and pity. She hated that look. The help used to look at her like that. Her own sister used to look at her like that. Even her beta used to give her that look. Everywhere she went she got that look. That look of sorrow directed at her made her blood boil. She didn't need their pity. She was not weak, but that's how everyone looked at her. No one had any idea what she was capable of. She didn't realize she was letting out a low growl until it was too late. 

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She was tired of everyone looking at her like that. 

"Like what?"

"LIKE IM SOME HELPLESS CHILD WHO NEEDS TO BE PITIED!" 

"I didn't know I was looking at you like that. I'm sorry. Now, please let me help you with your hands."

"I'll do it myself, it's not the first time I've had to patch myself up, " she said bitterly. Tai left the restroom and Weiss got up and washed her hands. She stinging of the water on her open wounds made her hands tingle. She watched as the watered down blood swirled its way around the sink before being sucked down the drain.

The cuts on her hands were small and shallow. When she turned the water off she could clearly see every slice and how they extended and compressed themselves with each movement of her hand. She opened the vanity and pulled out the peroxide, neosporin, and bandages for her hands. She meant what she said to Tai, about both the look he gave her and that she could do this herself. This wasn't her first time patching herself up after all.

She's been patching herself up for four years now; Winter wasn't there to help her anymore. She had learned how to do it from watching Winter. She hated that she knew how to patch herself up like this. Hate. Hate. Hate. It feels like that's the only feeling she has left now. She hates so many things in life now. Not that anyone would guess that she has this much hate in her. She's learned how to hide behind a mask of indifference because of her father; she's learned how to do many things because of him. She finished watching up her hands and she exited the bathroom. She entered hers and Ruby's room and made her way to the bed.

She knelt down and grabbed the box that Myrtenaster was in. She took the weapon out of its case and held it in her hands. Winter's weapon, a weapon unfit for a wolf. Her father thought it would be best to be trained with a Claymore or a Longsword. Her father had taken over many wolf packs over the years. There have been many wars between packs because of him. He thought it would be best for her to learn and fight. She thought it was so that she could protect herself, but she was merely being used as a tool of war. Her father has made her do things that will haunt her for the rest of her life, but rather than helping her, he laughs at her sorrow. 

Fueled by rage and hatred, she grips the handle of her rapier and holds it firmly and she storms out of the room. She can feel the slight stinging of the cuts on her hands, but she doesn't let it phase her and she walks towards the front door. 

"Where are you going, little pup?" Tai looked down and saw the sword in her hand. 

"Out." With that one word, Weiss is out the door and walking towards the forest. 

Once she deemed herself deep enough, she slashed the sword at the tree in front of her, a deep wound now present on the trunk. She lets out a murderous scream as she slices the tree with her sword again, creating a deep x on the surface. She continues to yell as she slices at the tree again and again. Her eyes burning like the hottest fire as she continued to let out her rage. For fifteen years of her life, her hate has been bottled up threatening to bubble over and release like a flood, drowning her body in hatred.

"Today was supposed to be a happy day and he RUINED IT." She roared in rage. "Just like he's ruined. Every. Single. Fucking. Thing." She punctuated each pause with a slash to the tree. The tree soon became stripped of bark in a large area of the trunk as she continued to slash it. The tree, now having a large portion of it missing, began to slightly sway with each thrust. Weiss began to feel her wolf side becoming more prominent. Her ears began to grow slightly, her tail became longer, her senses were sharper, and her slashes were harder. It wasn't uncommon for a werewolf to transform into their wolf form because of rage. 

She let another scream rip through her throat as she continued to hack away at the tree. Her nails, now claws, began to stab the palm through the bandages. She dropped Myrtenaster on the ground and caught her breath. Her right hand was resting on the tree and was slowly dragging down it. She dug her nails into the flesh of the tree, making sure to shred it as she pushed her claws in deeper.

Once she caught her breath, she picked Myrtenaster up off of the ground and began making her way back home. She didn't care that more wolf features were showing, she just wanted to go back inside. She knew that she had barely let any emotion out during her violent breakdown just now, but she couldn't worry about that right now. 

After all, she had a date to get ready for and she still had no idea what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and i hope you liked this chapter 💛💛


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking back guys

Weiss checked herself out in the mirror. She still thought it was weird to wear clothes that weren't custom made for her, but it was a good weird. It made her believe that she was straying farther away from her family name, farther away from her father. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, white high top converse, a black shirt she stole from Ruby because she was feeling rebellious, and a light blue button up shirt that she wore unbuttoned over the black shirt. She liked that the sleeves only went to her elbows so she wouldn't become overly hot or cold when being outside. In all honesty, Weiss thought she looked good. She was always forced to wear dresses and skirts, not that she didn't like them sometimes, but sometimes she just wanted to wear pants and run and play or at least do something other than staying inside. She used to play outside with her beta, but her family moved away once they found out what Jacques was really like.

She missed her beta; she was the only friend Weiss jas ever had up until now. She missed chasing her and laughing with her, but that was in the past and she knows she needs to move forward no matter how much it hurt her. After Weiss' 'mini' meltdown, she realized she had been gone for several hours. She was able to calm herself down, the thought of Ruby and what happened the previous night flooded her thoughts. She couldn't help the little smile that made its way on her face as she thought about Ruby. The girl had been nothing but kind to her since she's been here and Weiss would be forever thankful for that.

Weiss liked this feeling, the feeling of being surrounded by kindness. Before, all Weiss had ever been around was anger and hate. There were little glimmers of light that shone through the darkness, but never enough to eradicate it. The darkness would slowly consume that light until there was nothing left, till there was no hope of that light coming back. Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. 

"It's open."

The door opened slowly as Tai walked in, careful not to startle the wolf pup as he walked into the room. He sat down on Ruby's and Weiss' bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling Wiess to join him.

"Hey, little pup," Tai spoke with a gentle tone. He had a kind smile on his face and watched Weiss slowly walked over to the spot next to Tai.

After her breakdown, Weiss felt extremely guilty for the way she treated Tai. He didn't deserve to be yelled at and she knew it. It was her fault for not being able to control her emotions. It was her fault she wasn't strong enough to deal with them like a normal person. It was her fault for dropping the plate. It was-

"Hey, little pup, it's okay." He set his hand on her head and slowly turned her head to face him. She had been letting out whines while staring at the floor, he assumed she blamed herself for the whole situation."I'm not mad, I just came to check on you to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She muttered. 

"You didn't look fine when you stormed out of the house with a sword, " he chuckled softly, " speaking of which, why do you have a sword?"

Weiss didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not. If she did, he would be the first person she ever told. She was never one for words, she never really spoke unless prompted and even that was minimal. Her father always taught her to use few words when speaking. 

_"Animals like you shouldn't even speak, but being the generous person I am, I'll allow you to speak. ONLY if you are spoken to. I'm sure no one wants to hear a mutt's opinion anyway."_

Weiss decided a while ago that Tai was nothing like her father. With that final thought, she spoke up, " It was my sister's."

"Was it a gift from her?" Tai could sense where this was going from a mile away, but he needed her to say it. Heck, he was sure that she needed to hear herself say it. 

"No, I took it from her room the night she died." Weiss' eyes were glued to the floor. She had never said any of this out loud, not even to herself. Everyone in the manor acted like it never happened. When the media asked about Winters sudden disappearance, he blamed the tragedy on illness. 

"You look like you have more to say. If you want to say anything, I'll be more than happy to listen." There he goes again, proving how he is so much different than her father. Her father wouldn't even give a first glance at her problems much less a second one. But here Tai was, ready and willing to listen. 

"I miss her." That was all Weiss said. It was all Weiss needed to say right now.

"I know the feeling, " Tai said. Weiss looked up at that, surprised that he knew what she meant. "I had someone I loved very deeply taken away from me too. It hurt like hell and for a long time I didn't know what to do with myself. All of a sudden I was raising two little girls by myself. Ruby was too young to understand that her mom was gone. Yang understood, but she hurt differently than Ruby did. Her mom walked out on us, so Summer was like a second mom to her. None of us really understood what was happening."

"Ruby saw that we were sad and she did everything she could to try and make it better. She started with little things like making us pictures and showing her little smile. Then, she started cooking and somehow turned into the little chef she is today." Tai laughed lowly, not humorlessly, but like he was remembering a memory that he was fond of. 

"Ruby really is something, huh?"

"She really is, I'm so proud of the person she is today. She even managed to melt a certain snow pup's heart." Weiss' face took on a deep shade of pink. "Perhaps she is the reason you're dressed up?" Weiss felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. 'I guess we aren't as sneaky as we thought.' Weiss thought.

"I won't say anything, don't worry. I do want to tell you not to break my little girl's heart."

"I would never dream of it, after all, she is my mate." Weiss smiled at the thought, she was so lucky to find her mate as young as she did. Tai was surprised to hear that news. Before ye could speak again, Weiss opened her mouth to speak again. "How exactly...did you find out about Ruby and I?" Weiss spoke hesitantly. 

"Well, you guys were always a little closer, but I walked in on you guys cuddling. I thought there was a chance you were more than friends and you confirmed my suspicion with your reaction." Tai looked down at his watch. "Well, I better start dinner. I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to look at you the way I did."

"All is forgiven, what time is it?"

"5:50." Weiss' eyes widened as she shot up. She ran to the bathroom to brush her hair and maybe brush her teeth. In the end, she decided to brush her teeth, unsure of what activities Ruby had planned for the two of them ;).

At exactly 6 o'clock, Weiss heard a knock on the door of the room. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. With surprisingly steady hands, she opened the door. Her breath hitched in her throat as Ruby became fully visible to her. 'So much for steady hands' Weiss thought as she tried to regain the breath that Ruby managed to take away. 

Ruby seemed to have the same problem if her wide-eyed expression was anything to go off of. Ruby closed her eyes and shook her head side to side before reopening her eyes. Weiss didnt even realize that Ruby was holding her hand behind her back until it was being pulled out. A single rose was presented to her, but not just any rose, a white rose. Weiss had never seen a white rose before. She took it out of Ruby's hand and looked it over. 

Ruby had taken the time to pull off every thorn on the stem. She even did it with minimal injury!

Ruby then revealed her other hand, presenting it to Weiss as an invitation to take it. When Weiss took it, Ruby intertwined their fingers and began leading Weiss out of the room. 

"Have fun, kiddos!" Tai called from the kitchen.

Ruby waved to him and continued leading Weiss to their mystery destination. After about ten minutes of walking through the forest, Weiss saw an opening and assumed that they were heading towards it. Her assumption was proven to be correct when Ruby led them through an opening. 

Weiss audibly gasped at the sight before her. An area of grassy flat land was revealed. There were multiple red rose bushes and white rose bushes surrounding the area and a stream running through it to the left of her. On the other side of the stream, Weiss could see the forest starting again.

"This is beautiful," Weiss said breathlessly. She sniffed the air. There were so many smells. She could smell the freshness of the grass and the sweetness of the flowers. She could smell the muskiness of the forest. She could smell the slight fishiness of the stream and the rotting smell of the algae growing in said stream. Her ears flicked with every new sound. She liked the soft rustling of the tree leaves when the wind would pick up. She liked the calming sound of the almost overflowing stream pushing itself through its already carved out path. Most of all, she liked the sound of Ruby's soft giggling behind her. 

Weiss turned around, a small smile made its way to her face. Her tail was wagging swiftly, she's never been free like this. 

"Shall we get started?" Ruby then gestured to an area towards the middle of the flatlands. There was a blanket laid out, and resting on that blanket, was a picnic basket. 

With a nod, Weiss began to make her way to the picnic, following close behind Ruby. When they sat down on the blanket, Weiss could feel the thin grass blade shift to accommodate her weight. She sat facing Ruby who had began to take items out of the picnic basket. The aroma the food gave of made Weiss' mouth salivate in anticipation.

There were fruits, cheeses, drinks, and, Weiss' personal favorite, meats. There were barbeque pork sandwiches and chicken fingers and so much meat that Weiss could barely stand it. 

"Well I didn't bring this meat for nothing, so you better get to eating, " Ruby joked as she began to grab food for herself. 

Weiss did as she was told and excitedly grabbed a sandwich. Ruby was better than the chefs she had at the manor. Not only was she actually good at giving food flavor, but she was also good at knowing what Weiss wanted to eat (it was meat obviously). When Weiss took her first bite, she moaned at the explosion of flavor she got from the pork. The saltiness balanced out the honey barbeque sauce nicely and the pork was just the right tenderness. 

Ruby herself had taken the chicken fingers. Weiss had noticed that Ruby had some sauce on her cheek from the tenders. Rather than let Ruby know, Weiss scooted closer to her and leaned in. Ruby yelped in surprise, not expecting to feel something on her cheek. Weiss had leaned back after licking the sauce off and looked Ruby in the eyes.

"Thank you, " she whispered before leaning in. When their lips made contact, the force Weiss putout caused Ruby to fall backward. They maintained contact during the fall. Their lips moved together in sync like they've been together forever. All too soon, Weiss' lungs began to burn, the desire for oxygen becoming too much for her body. When she leaned back, she looked into bright silver eyes. 

"You're welcome, " was all Ruby said. They continued to lay on the blanket, enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the date happened. I hope this was to your liking💛💛


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys will get more updates in the near future since spring break is a thing.

_The smell of blood was permeating through the air while gouts of it dripped down her back. She had been laying in the basement for days. The lack of food and water made her incredibly weak, so much so that she had given up on trying to stand. The wounds on her back had been gnawing away at her energy since they were given to her._

__

_She tried not to move much, that just made the wounds burn more. Her face was pressed against the cold stone on the floor. She could smell the metallic stench of old blood, she knew it was her own from previous encounters with her father. Her body had been riddled with so many scars that she began to lose count. Many of them were layered on top of each other to make it look like less damage, but she knew her father liked to mark her body as his own, to see how weak his daughter was by bearing marks he had created._

_Her back throbbed just thinking about the new scars that would mark her body. Her breathing was shallow and her body temperature was high. The cool stone was no longer satisfying her rising temperature. She heard echoing footsteps cut through the silence of the room. For a split second, she imagined someone coming to save her from the life of a prisoner, but those thoughts were short-lived when the metal door slid open, revealing none other than Jacques Schnee._

_Weiss didn't move, there was no flinch like he was expecting. Instead, she continued to lay on the ground._

_"You're nothing more than a lifeless doll. Get up, bitch." He all but spat at the motionless girl before him. Weiss struggled to lift her own arms. She slowly stood up and faced the man who towered above her. She felt nothing now, she was nothing. She was numb to him and numb to his treatment. Weiss believed that this was how everyone's father was and she accepted that she was worthless._

_Jacques brought his hand up and grabbed Weiss by the hair in a vice-like grip. Weiss didn't cry out, she didn't even look at him. Her gaze was firmly placed on the floor. In a fit of rage, he threw her body to the side, the entirety of her back slamming against the wall. Weiss cried out in pain at this. She felt the aggregate of her wounds open. The thick, scarlet liquid began pouring out of her back and she fell to the floor._

_She could feel it dripping down her sides as she stood on her hands and knees. When she looked back she noticed she left a bloody print of her back on the stone wall._

_"Look at you, nothing more than a dog on four legs. It's so disappointing to think that I, Jacques Schnee, the peak of the Schnee family, was given a waste of space for a daughter."_

_"The Schnee family was a family YOU married into, that name isn't even rightfully yours." Weiss' voice was laced with venom. As soon as the words left her mouth Weiss regretted it. She regretted even thinking such words. Her payback for such a comment was a blow to the stomach. The force of the kick caused Weiss to leave the safety of the floor. When she landed, her front smacked the stone floor. She was surprised she didnt throw up from the kick but she knew for sure she fractured a few ribs._

_"You ungrateful little bitch. You should be happy that you're even a part of this family. Without me, you're nothing. Remember that. You're nothing more than a failure. A worthless child. A worthless dog. You're not even a human and you're not worthy enough to be called a werewolf." Jacques picked her up by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "Don't you ever think you're worth something. You're not. You will never be worth anything to anybody." He threw her on the ground once again. Weiss gasped for breath. Her lungs were burning just as much as her back._

_"Worthless. Get upstairs and clean yourself up. Try not to get blood on anything or I might just have to teach you right from wrong again."_

_'Worthless'_

_That word echoed in Weiss' head over and over. 'Worthless, worthless, worthless. That's all I am. That's all I'll ever be.' She got up and began going to her room._

_'Worthless, worthless, worthless.'_

_\-----------------------------------_

"Man, this is worthless!" 

Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts. She was sitting on the couch, supposed to be helping Ruby with her homework. She doesn't remember spacing out, but her lack of help must have frustrated Ruby. She looked over at the other girl; she was glaring at her math textbook like it had just killed her pet. 

"What's wrong?" Apparently, Ruby had moved on to her statistics and didn't understand any of it. 

"What is standard deviation? These problems keep asking me, but how can I solve them if I don't even know what the heck I'm trying to solve for? The book isn't any help at all and my teacher doesn't know how to freaking teach!" Ruby's hands shot up as she spoke. She grabbed the book and shook it rapidly. "Why do I even need you?" 

Weiss calmly put her hand on the book causing Ruby to stop her mini-rant and look at her. "Standard deviation is the distance away from the average of a data set." Weiss took the book out of Ruby's hands and got up. "Follow me." 

Weiss grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies and Ruby's eyes lit up. "Stand there," Weiss instructed and pointed to the end of the counter. Weiss then laid out five cookies on the counter and stood that distance away from Ruby. "The standard deviation is like the diameter of a cookie. I'm five cookies away from you, which means I'm five standard deviations away from you. You're the average and I'm the data value, okay?"

Weiss looked up at Ruby to see if she understood. Ruby nodded her head to confirm she understood. 

"Good, so if I take a cookie away, " Weiss moved a cookie to the side and moved forward slightly so that she was only four cookies away from Ruby, "then I'm only four standard deviations away from you. Every time I take away a cookie, I get closer to you. The number of standard deviations I am away from you is called a z-score. The smaller the z-score the closer the data value is to the average of that data set."

" So, the smaller the z-score the more likely the data value will happen?"

"Yes."

Ruby took the remaining four cookies and slid them away. "What if the z-score is 0?" Ruby had to contain her smirk when she saw Weiss' face go red. It was so easy to make her blush. 

"Then the data value and the mean are the same number." Weiss took a step forward so that hers and Ruby's foreheads were touching. It was Ruby's turn to blush now at the contact. She reached down and intertwined hers and Weiss' hand before bringing her other hand up, effectively cupping Weiss' face. 

Both girls leaned in so that their noses were touching. Weiss could feel hers and Ruby's breath intermingle. Taking the final step, Weiss slowly leaned in so that their lips touched. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces; when they touched, it felt like fireworks had gone off.

Weiss moved her lips slowly against Ruby's. She could feel the warmth radiating off of her lips as she presses into the red-haired girl. Ruby moved her hand from Weiss' face to her ears. Weiss let out a low growl at the feeling of Ruby's hand on the base of her ear and pushed her body forward. 

Ruby was now leaning against the counter, her body pressed against Weiss' as she scratched the wolf pups ear. Both girls were too preoccupied to hear the front door opening and the sets of footsteps following. 

"Hey, Ruby I'm ho- oh my God!" To say Yang was surprised would be an understatement. Weiss and Ruby jumped away from each other upon hearing the booming voice yell at them in shock. Both girl's faces were burning and they looked anywhere but Yang. 

"Weiss?" Weiss' ears turned towards the voice. She hadn't heard that voice in years. She thought it was too good to be true. She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Blake, " she whispered. Both girls were too shocked to say anything else. The last memory they have of each other is Weiss and Blake being ripped away from each other by their parents. Surprisingly, it was Weiss who made the first move and began to move towards Blake. The ebony haired girl did the same and they soon were close enough to wrap the other up and a bone-crushing hug. 

Now it was Blake's turn to shed tears. She had missed her best friend more than anyone could imagine. The two girls don't know how long they stayed like that, but all too soon they separated and looked at each other's faces. 

"How do you two know each other?" Yang was beyond confused at this point. 

"Blake is my beta, " Weiss said quietly, almost like she was trying to keep the statement a secret. 

"You told me you and your parents left the pack because of the alpha, " Yang said. 

"They did, Jacques Schnee was a dick."

"YOU'RE A SCHNEE?" 

"MY MATE IS A SCHNEE?" Both Yang and Blake looked between Weiss and Ruby. Ruby knew the name Weiss sounded familiar, Winter too. She had seen on the news that the first heiress of the Schnee pack had passed away, they blamed it on a hunting accident. "Wait, " Ruby said, "that means Winter is-" "What happened to Winter?" All of the girls went quiet. Weiss because she didn't know what to tell Blake and the other three because they didn't know what happened. 

"Winter is...no longer with us." Weiss looked at the floor sadly. 

"It, it was him, wasn't it?" Blake knew the answer, but she needed to hear Weiss say it. She needed her to say it. 

"I-i, " Weiss didn't have the guts to say anything. She knew how much Blake hated her father, heck she hated him too, but she couldn't say it out loud.

"I knew it." Blake let out a low growl. How could someone stoop low enough to kill someone out of rage, his own daughter no less? "I'm glad you made it out." Blake reached up and patted Weiss on the head, she knew she didn't like it when people touched her ears. 

"Does this mean no more math?" Ruby hoped the answer was yes. 

"Yes, you dolt." 

"Thank youuuu, " Ruby punctuated the thanks by giving Weiss some ear scratches; Weiss leaned into the touch.

"So she can touch your ears but I can't?" Blake said with a smirk.

"You might have been able to if you were my mate, " Weiss shot back with a smirk of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's here y'all! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The comments I've been getting make my day when I read them and I appreciate your kind words💛💛


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo it's me. Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to make my schedule consistent but there are times where I have time to update once a week and others where it's every other week, but it's here so...

Today had been an eventful day, to say the least. Weiss had finally been reunited with her beta and they spent the whole day together, along with Ruby and Yang. She could feel Yang burning holes through her head with her eyes, most likely because she caught her and Ruby kissing in the kitchen. Weiss had been dreading the time when she and Yang would be alone together. 

Now, she lays on Ruby's bed wearing nothing more than a big black shirt that says 'I licked it so its mine' and her underwear. When Weiss found the shirt, Ruby explained that when she was younger she used to lick things, quite often, and Yang bought the shirt for her as a joke. Ruby then commented that it would be perfect for Weiss after what happened on their date. The wolf pup blushed profoundly but took the shirt none the less. 

While she was waiting for Ruby to get out of the shower, she decided to grab Myrtenaster and clean it. She hasn't touched it since her little episode and she realized that it needed to be polished and sharpened. When Ruby got out of the shower, she saw Weiss sitting on the bed, furiously scrubbing at her fencing sword. Ruby assumed that Weiss heard her, but she never looked up from scrubbing the sword. 

Then, Ruby got an idea. She put her dirty clothes away and stood in front of Weiss, who still didn't look up. 

"Weiiiiis."

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss didn't look up.

"Weeeeiiiissss."

"Rubyy." Weiss still didn't look up.

"Weeeeiiiiissssss." Ruby continued to whine.

"Rubyyyy." Weiss giggled as she finally looked up at Ruby's pouting face. As soon as she did, Ruby leaned in and licked her cheek. Weiss' eyes widened in horror at the action. "Ruby! Why did you lick me?"

"Well, I am the owner of the shirt you're wearing for a reason." All Ruby did after that was look down at Weiss with a satisfied smirk.

Ruby, who was expecting Weiss to become extremely flustered, was surprised when all Weiss did was calmly get up from her seat on the bed. The arctic wolf put her, now clean, sword away and made her way back to Ruby. She now stood behind Ruby and smirked. Ruby turned around, oblivious to the fact that she had just played into Weiss' hand. 

Weiss slowly started to lean in and Ruby thought she was going to get a kiss, oh how wrong she was. As soon as the two girls' lips were about to meet, Weiss turned her head. The wolf pups mouth was now hovering over the red head's ear, letting out tiny breaths that, ironically, left the younger girl breathless. 

"Well, two can play at that game, " Weiss whispered in her ear before slowly leaning forward. Her tongue left her mouth and slowly ran up Ruby's ear. Ruby became stunned, shivers running up her spine at the sensation. 'Fine, if Weiss want to play.' 

Ruby slowly leaned back and looked Weiss in the eyes. Both girls were smirking at each other, neither of them willing to give up and let the other win the little game they started. 

"You know Weiss, I'm sure your ears are much more sensitive than mine are. How about we test that." Before Weiss could react to Ruby's statement, the young girl went on her tippy toes and slowly licked up one of Weiss' wolf ears. 

"Oh my gosh, " Weiss groaned. Sparked by the reaction, Ruby licked her ear again; the saliva had started to matte the hair to the ear. Weiss grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and brought her down so they were once again facing each other. 

"You little cheater." Weiss' cheeks were colored and her breathing was unstable. If she thought ear scratches were good, then the sensation of Ruby licking her ear had been on a whole other level. "Fine, Ruby, if you really want to play this game. Prepare to lose." 

Weiss leaned down and slowly kissed Ruby. The fiery passion that had been burning inside her had now been released. She moved her lips slowly against Ruby's, her arms slowly wrapping themselves around the younger girls shoulders. Ruby hand moved her hands to Weiss' hips, tracing random patterns on her side with her thumb. The kiss wasn't heated, it was just two girls showing their feelings in a way that words couldn't even begin to express. 

Ruby slowly lead Weiss to the bed. Weiss sat down on the edge and Ruby put her legs on either side of Weiss' own. The white-haired girl's tail swished behind her erratically, almost mimicking the swiftness of her heartbeat. She pulled Ruby's form closer to her own, wanting to feel her body, to feel that she was close to her. Ruby understood and scooted forward, the two girls' fronts now pressed together. Ruby's arms moved to circle around Weiss back, the two girls now were intertwined in a close embrace.

Ruby slowly began to apply more weight to Weiss' body, giving the hint that she wanted Weiss to lean back. As soon as the older girl's back hit the bed, she let out a high pitched whine and shot up. She disconnected her mouth from Ruby's own and began to pet her tail with a pained expression; she was trying to rub the pain out of the base of her tail. 

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry I-"

"Ruby it's fine, it was an accident and partly my fault too." Weiss tried to calm her mate's worrying, but the concerned expression never left her face. 

"Is it not supposed to bend upward the way it did?" 

"No, it has 360-degree mobility, it's like, " Weiss tried to come up with a comparison that Ruby would understand. The young girl was not stupid by any means, she just...had trouble focusing when things got complicated. "It's like if you put your fingers like this, " Weiss then bent her fingers so the top two knuckles in her fingers were bent completely, but not touching her palm, " and then squeezed the tip of your finger and the knuckle to the base."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Weiss chuckled; she looked up at Ruby, who was still on her lap, and smiled. She liked just sitting here and talking, not a care in the world. The white-haired girl brought her hands to Ruby's waist and wrapped them around it, pulling her close. The red-haired girl doing the same, but to Weiss' shoulders. When Ruby was close enough, Weiss nuzzled into her neck, eager to get the alluring scent of the girl from the source. Her scent was intoxicating and if it was all Weiss could smell for the rest of her life, you wouldn't hear her complain. 

The two girls were silent while locked in the embrace. It wasn't the awkward silence that Ruby was around whenever she tried to make friends, it was the comfortable silence that Ruby had been able to experience with very few people. The two girls wanted to stay like this forever, locked within the gentle warmth that they created. It felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt them. 

Ruby pulled back when she felt her shoulder become damp. She looked Weiss in the eyes and silently brought her hands to her face, cradling it while she used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that have fallen and left streaks on her porcelain skin. Once Ruby wiped the last tear, she let her thumb rest below her eye, just barely touching her scar.

"What's on your mind?" Ruby spoke softly. She knew if Weiss didn't want to tell her that she wouldn't blame her, but she hoped that Weiss would tell her, that way she would know how to help.

"I'm so lucky that fate brought me to you," Weiss' tone was unsteady and full of emotion, "but I'm afraid that he will take you away from me like it has every time I get something good in my life."

"What do you mean? Who is he?"

"My father. H-he took Winter away, he took Blake away, and I don't want him to take you away or Tai or even Yang." 

"Your sister isn't gone and you saw Blake today."

"How is she not gone? I watched her die, Ruby. I watched him hurt her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and now she's gone. It's all my fault." Weiss gripped the ends of Ruby's shirt. She didn't want to hurt the younger girl, but she needed to grab onto something. She needed to guarantee that at this moment, Ruby wouldn't leave. 

"It's not your fault. What he did to you and Winter was awful. He chose to do it, not you. Don't blame yourself, please." 

"If I was there sooner I could have-"

"But you couldn't have known. You may have enhancements but predicting the future is not one of them. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. No one blames you. He did it. Him. Not you. She's not gone." Ruby knew what she was saying wasn't going to reverse Weiss' feelings on the matter, but she had to try and help somehow. 

"Then if she's not gone then where the fuck is she?" Weiss snapped. She had so many emotions piled on top of one another that she didn't know what to feel anymore. 

"Why do you keep that box with you?" 

"What?"

"You heard me. Why do you have that box? Out of everything you could have possibly brought with you, why did you choose that box?"

"Because everything in there was owned by Winter at one point." 

"And why do you have that stuff?"

"Because it makes me feel safe, just like she did when she was with me." Weiss looked ashamed of her answer. Her answer made her feel weak. She was taught to be independent, to never need another person because that made you weak. 

Ruby didn't say anything; she got up off of Weiss' lap and made her way to the closet. After moving some clothes, she apparently found what she was looking for and began to make her way back to Weiss. She settled back down on Weiss' lap, an article of clothing now in hand. 

"This used to be my mom's, " she said quietly. "I would always wear it when I was younger. It was always too big on me and most of the time you could barely see my feet when I wore it." Ruby smiled at the memory. "My mom was in the military, so she was gone a lot. This hoodie helped me feel close to her, it made me feel safe, like she was still there with me." 

"I came home from school one day to see Yang and my dad on the couch with two uniformed men. I recognized one of them from a picture my mom had, but not the other. They told me that my mom had been killed in the line of duty." The memory always saddened Ruby, but she had learned how to deal with the feeling over the years. The memory didn't affect her nearly as much as it used to. 

"I had this hoodie with me every day. I used to wear it to school and I would sleep with it; there was hardly ever a time that you would see me without it." Weiss sat there, listening intently. She had no idea that that was the reason that her mother was no longer in the picture. 

"It made me feel like my mom was always watching me and looking out for me and I believe that she is. Just like your sister is doing for you right now." Ruby and Weiss looked each other in the eye. "Your sister isn't gone, you just can't physically see her." Ruby offered Weiss a small smile. She had hopes that her little speech worked. A small smile ghosted over Weiss' face.

"How are you wise and a dolt at the same time." Weiss couldn't help the small giggles from coming out of her throat.

"The same way that you can be an angel and have all of these demons."

"I'm no angel."

"Really? I beg to differ." Ruby brought her hand up to hold Weiss' chin. "You have beautiful, silky white hair, soft porcelain skin, shining blue eyes, a wonderful personality, an amazing body. I can practically see the wings sprouting from your back."

By the time Ruby was done speaking, Weiss was nothing short of a red speechless mess. She hid her embarrassment in the crook of Ruby's neck, her arms tightening slightly around the redhead's body. Ruby giggles and brought her hand up to scratch at the base of the snow pup's white ear. Weiss let out a sound of approval once contact was made and she nuzzled herself deeper into Ruby's neck. 

"That feels so good, " Weiss moaned out as Ruby continued her ministrations. 

"I can tell." Ruby's eyes were following the swishing tail as it moved. She loved that she could coax this reaction out of Weiss. Ruby checked the clock and her eyes widened upon reading the luminous green numbers. 'How is it already almost midnight?'

"Hey princess, " Ruby spoke softly. Weiss didn't move her head, but her ears turned to pick up the sound of Ruby's voice. "Let's go to sleep."

" M'kay, " Weiss mumbled softly into her neck. 

"That means you have to let me go." At that statement, Weiss pulled her head out of Ruby's neck. Her eyes were full of sadness; she really didn't want to let go of Ruby. 

"Is it okay if you hold me, " Weiss said in a soft tone, almost as if she was afraid if she spoke too loud the request would shatter the desired answer. 

"I thought you'd never ask." This would be the first time the two girls would fall asleep within each other arms. Ruby slowly got up off of Weiss and got onto the bed. Weiss slowly crawled after her. After Ruby laid down, Weiss followed suit and laid down next to her; Ruby's arms immediately wrapped around the young alpha's waist. One of Weiss' legs made it between Ruby's own and her arms were wrapped around the latter's shoulders. Both girls knew that Weiss would end up completely on top of Ruby in the morning, not that the younger girl minded. Both girls slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on their faces, both happy to be in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filter chapter full of fluff. I hope you liked it thank you for reading💛


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up? It's me, back with a chapter extremely late because im lazy and not creative👍

_Screams._

__

_Weiss could hear them echoing throughout the manor._

_Screams._

_They were filled with pain. Nothing more. Nothing less. The shrillness of them hurt her ears. They sounded as if they were being ripped out of someone's throat, unwilling to come out but being pushed out anyway._

_Screams._

_They sounded close. Weiss' own mind was numb with pain. She felt as if her entire body was on fire. The screams sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. She looked around. The manor walls had blood coating them. Thick layers of red liquid covered the white._

_Screams._

_They wouldn't stop. She tried to get up but she couldn't. The young wolf didn't understand why her body hurt. Her vision became blurry, then clear again. She realized she had been shedding tears. Her throat hurt. Her body stung. Her breathing began to increase. What was happening? She didn't know._

_Screams._

_Why did they sound familiar? The pain on her body increased. Scorching heat crawled from her back to her head. The tears began to fall faster._

_Screams._

_Who was screaming? She couldn't hear anything else, all noise was blocked._

_Screams._

_Her breathing picked up once again. Why was this happening? Who was screaming?_

_Screams._

_Her eyes widened._

_She was the one screaming._

\------------------

Weiss shot up from the bed. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she couldn't breathe. Her whole body shook with fear. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for anything that could be deemed a possible threat.

"Weiss." She jumped at the call. Someone else was with her. Weiss didn't move a muscle, too paralyzed with fear to even turn her head.

She could still feel the pain in her back, each scar throbbed with searing fire. She didn't bother holding back her tears. 

"Weiss." There was the voice again. 

"Yes?" Weiss didn't even realize she responded. 

"Are you okay?" She knew that voice. Ruby. 

"The screams, " the wolf whispered. 

"The...screams?" 

"They were my own."

"You were screaming?" Ruby knew Weiss had a nightmare, they happened frequently. Most of the time, Weiss would wake up and just go back to sleep. Every once and a while, the nightmares would be like the one tonight. 

"Ruby." Weiss ignored her question. 

"Yes?" The younger girl spoke softly, afraid that anything more would startle the other girl. 

"It hurts so much."

"What hurts?" Weiss didn't respond verbally to her question. She slowly got up and with her back still facing Ruby, pulled the hem of her shirt up until it was completely off. Ruby was silent through this. 

"It hurts so much, " Weiss repeated. Ruby then understood that Weiss was trying to show her something and turned on the lamp that the two girls had placed on the side table a few days prior. As soon as the light illuminated the room, Ruby gasped. 

Never in her life has she seen a person with so many scars. The jagged, angry red lines were scattered across the young Schnee's back. There was no pattern to them. Some were on top of each other, others parallel to one another. There were some in lines, others in smaller, scattered blobs. They contrasted the porcelain skin of their owner, and not in a good way. 

"What h-happened?" Ruby cursed her voice for shaking. 

"I was bad. He said I needed to be punished." Weiss' voice sounded empty now. 

"Who is he?" Ruby was sure she already knew the answer. 

"Father." Her voice was almost too quiet to hear. 

"Your dad did this to you?" Weiss only nodded as a response. She was about to ask another question when she saw Weiss' shoulders begin to shake. Ruby slowly got up, cautious not to scare the girl, and made her way in front of her.

"Is there any way that I could help?" Now that Ruby thinks about it, the scars on her back make sense. Weiss never liked sleeping on her back or sitting all the way back in a chair. 

"Can you sit on the bed?" Ruby was confused, but none the less complied. Once Ruby sat down, Weiss got up off of the bed and sat on Ruby's lap. Weiss wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and held her close. Ruby followed Weiss, only her arms were wrapped around the girl's hips, making sure to be cautious of the scars she was now aware of.

Weiss nuzzled into Ruby's neck, deeply inhaling the scent of her mate, the scent that she was slowly associating with safety. Weiss realized she had been doing that often with many things. When Tai would call her little pup she felt safe, his own scent becoming familiar to her. Zwei was safe too; when he nuzzled into her side when she was sitting on the couch or when he would bring his leash to Ruby and the three of them would go on a walk together. Even Yang made her feel some sort of safety. Maybe 'safe' was too strong a word, familiar is a better word to describe it. Yang had become a regular part of Weiss' day just like walking into the kitchen had. It may not have been the most enjoyable to interact with her, but it was a hundred times better than her life before. 

These thoughts began to calm Weiss down. She was safe, this house was safe, this room was safe, everything here was safe. There was no one here who was going to hurt her. 

Ruby noticed the tension had begun to leave Weiss' body, her front becoming closer to her own. Her breathing began to steady and her heartbeat started to slow. She slowly brought one of her hands to Weiss' ears, scratching at the base of one gently. 

"Thank you, " Weiss said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Anytime, " Ruby replied just as softly. 

The two girls fell asleep in each other's arms. 

\------------------------------------

When Ruby woke, she was surrounded by nothing except warmth. There were arms securely wrapped around her waist and she could clearly feel a body shaped object pressed against her back.

She sighed in content as she rolled over, wanting to face her white-haired mate. When she was finally facing her mate, she found blue eyes staring into her own silver eyes. Ruby took the opportunity to muzzle into the older girls neck. 

"Good morning, " she mumbled sleepily into the older girls neck.

"Mmm good morning." Weiss began to giggle softly, Ruby's soft breath on her neck started to tickle. 

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, you still have some studying, " Ruby let out a groan, "and then I was thinking that maybe we could-"

"Hey, Rubes have you seen my..." Yang trailed off as she entered the room.

There were a couple of moments of awkward silence, most likely due to the fact that Weiss had no shirt on and the two of them were pressed closely together. 

"Schnee, " Yang began, "I'm going to give you five seconds to get your half-naked body off of my sister and clothed. Ruby, can I speak to you? Alone."

Neither girl said anything. Yang silently walked out of the room, Ruby quickly following. Weiss stayed laying in the bed for a couple of extra minutes before getting up and picking up her shirt from off of the ground.

As she walked to the door, she could hear Ruby and Yang talking. 

"We weren't doing anything, I swear."

"Then why didn't she have a shirt on? How do I know that she wasn't missing any other clothes?"

"She didn't take anything else off and its none of your business." Weiss was thankful that Ruby didn't tell Yang the real reason.

"So you were doing something then."

"We were not, stop butting in. It's my relationship, not yours." Weiss felt a small tug upwards on the corners of her lips. 

"I don't understand why you're with her anyways, you deserve better." Weiss knew Yang was right, but a life without your mate was a miserable one. Weiss didn't know why life decided to give her Ruby, but she would always be forever thankful to whatever higher power assigns that mates. Weiss knew what Ruby could find someone better than her, someone with less baggage, someone who knew how to be affectionate. 

"Weiss has been the best thing to happen to me so far and I'm not going to let you ruin it." Weiss heard footsteps coming towards the room. She quickly moved back and sat on the bed, trying to act as natural as possible. As soon as Ruby entered to room, the two girls made eye contact. Since the door was never closed and Weiss had amazing hearing, Ruby assumed that Weiss had heard the entire conversation. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ruby was hoping that Weiss would say yes. 

"Sure, let me go grab Zwei's-" "just the two of us." Ruby interrupted the older girl. 

"Oh okay, " Weiss said, her tail swishing back and forth a little faster than before. 

"Well come on then, Princess. What are you waiting for?" The red-haired girl questioned as she offered her hand to Weiss, who gladly took it without a second thought. The two girls exited the room after putting their shoes on. 

"And we're off!" Ruby exclaimed as they closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter💛


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me back with a chapter, hope you enjoy

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Yang had seen Weiss and Ruby together in bed, the former without a shirt on. Two weeks since Ruby stood up to her sister. Two weeks since Weiss had shared a dark secret with Ruby. It hasn't been mentioned since, Weiss was grateful for that. 

Weiss had been walking out of Ruby's room when she ran into Yang. Both in the hallway making eye contact, neither girl dared to back down. 

"Excuse me, I'd like to leave the confines of the hallway," Weiss said stiffly. 

"Hmmm," Yang pretended to think about it, "I dont really feel like moving." 

"Yang, please move." Weiss tried to side-step, only for Yang to mimic her actions, preventing her from leaving once more. "Yang, what are you doing? Let me leave." Weiss was beginning to get angry now. 

"Why should I?"

"Oh my lord. What is even happening? Yang, I wont say this again. Let. Me. Out." 

"You never seem to know what's happening, do you?" Yang all but sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss said haughtily, crossing her arms and glaring at the taller girl. 

"It means that you have no idea what goes on in the world. No idea what your family's doing. What they've done."

"I know exactly what my family does, thank you very much." Weiss' ears now layed flat atop her head, her tail fluffier than it usually is, a sign she felt threatened. 

"Oh? Do you now? So you know everyone they've hurt? And all you've done is play rich girl in your castle?" Yang rose her voice as she took a step towards Weiss, the two girls now only separated by a little over a foot of space. 

Upon hearing the commotion, the other two members of the house had come over to investigate. 

"Oh, you dont know the half of it. Dont act like you know my life." Weiss stood as straight as she could, cocking her head to the side slightly as she looked up at Yang.

"I know enough to know your daddy hit you a couple times. That's nothing compared to what he's done to innocent people." In all honesty, Yang thought this conversation was long overdue. Shes known Weiss was a Schnee since they've found her, though it was hard trying to keep the act up when she brought Blake over. 

"A _couple_ of times? You think it's only been a couple of times?" Weiss said with a completely steady voice, almost sounding robotic as she asked the questions. "Wow you must know everything then, huh." Weiss began to laugh, though it was anything but humorous. "Then you know that I had zero control over what he did. And you know that I was nothing but a target for him, just like every other person who dared to get in his way." 

"I know for a fact that your father, along with the rest of your family, is fucking crazy. He's hired people to _kill_ people Weiss. Did you know that? Not everyone's lucky enough to escape. People die because of him, Weiss." Yang was beyond angry. How dare a man go around doing what ever he wants. How dare his spawn come into her house like nothing's happened.

"Your problem with me is my family? Trust me, I know he's crazy. And it's not my fault that people die. That's how life works, Yang. Survival of the fittest." Right now, Weiss felt nothing but numbness. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. She wouldn't be able to handle it emotionally and she wouldn't be able to hold her ground against Yang, so she did the one this she knew she was best at: shutting down.

"How the hell can you even say that?" Yang was borderline yelling now. Ruby and Tai still watching on the sidelines, not knowing what to do. 

"Its very easy to formulate words, Yang." Weiss was almost casually leaning against the wall now. 

"You know damn well what I mean." Yangs voice began to shake slightly from anger. 

"Because you act as if i dont know what it's like to have to fight to survive another day. I know people die. I got the privilege of seeing my sister murdered in cold blood by my father, so dont act like he's never hurt me. I've seen death in myself as well. Been beaten till I can practically see the shadowy chasm of death, just passed the cliff of life. My feet slightly hanging over the edge." Yang remained silent, incredibly annoyed at Weiss' nonchalance to the entire situation. Weiss continued to speak. 

"I already know how awful of a person my father is. And I dont want to hear about the people he's had killed or has tried to kill." 

"Even if some of those people were the Belladonnas?" Yangs body began to shake at the thought of it. That someone would be so willing to end someone's life. 

"What?" Weiss said breathily, her eyes widening in surprise at the new information. 

"See? You really dont know what's going on. Weiss I hate your family so much. I'm sure you would hate someone too if their family tried to take away one of the most important people in your life." Yang had begun to shed tears, both out of anger and sadness. 

"Believe it or not, I know the feeling." Emotion began to return to her voice, her eyes now looking at the floor. "But I'm not like my father."

"How do I know that?" Yang yelled, tears rolling down her face in quick succession. "How do I know you're not dangerous? That you're not just going to hurt people like some animal."

"You would know if you actually made an effort to get to know me." Weiss began to raise her voice. Through all the commotion, both girls failed to notice Ruby exiting the house. "And I am not an animal. The fact that you can be so racist and be friends with Blake is something a cant begin to fathom."

"Blake doesn't have wolf instincts overwhelming her human ones, does she? And I would've made an effort to know you if you were actually a likable person."

"You. Dont. Even. Know. Me." Tai remained standing there, unsure of if he should cut in or let them work it out themselves. 

"I dont have to know you to know you're dangerous. That you're capable of making someone like Cardin shit his pants and leave Ruby alone, something I've been trying to do for years. I know that you keep at least one weapon with you and God knows what else." Yang was shaking with anger, with fear. Anger at the girl and her family, fear of the unknown swaying over her head. "How the hell do I know you're not going to hurt me, or dad, or even Ruby?" 

"Because right now, your family is the only thing I have left." Tears began to roll down Weiss' face at the explanation. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "Ruby, Tai, and even you. You're the only ones I have. And now Blake. But I dont know if that's going to be temporary like everything else has." Her voice was soft, fragile. "All of you have treated me better than I've ever been treated my entire life. How could you think I'd want to jeopardize that?" Weiss looked up at the taller girl, tears it both of their eyes. "I'm not asking you to trust me. Im fully aware that has to be earned, but please, at least give me a chance Yang. At least decide you hate me _after_ you get to know me." Weiss looked at her with pleading eyes, but not too pleading because shes not desperate or anything. 

"Fine." Yang answered after a moment of silence. "But if you hurt her I swear-"

"You can be the one to plunge the sword I keep in that box straight into my heart because it's obviously an imposter." Yang and Weiss both let out a short laugh. "But in all seriousness, I will try my very best to never hurt her."

"You better." Yang then broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for, you know, calling you a mutt and stuff. I'm sure what you went through with your dad was harder than I can imagine." 

"I'm sorry I acted like a persons life doesn't matter if there's something stronger."

Weiss looks over Yangs shoulder to see Tai standing there, a small smile on his face, most likely due to the fact that both girls have made up, sort of. That caused Weiss to wear a small smile of her own. Yang looked behind her to see the same thing, only she now wore a look of confusion. 

"What?" Tia questioned. 

"Wheres Ruby?"

"Oh, she left while you guys were fighting. I'm pretty sure you guys got her really mad." Tai scratched the back of his head, wearing a nervous smile. 

"Shit" and "Oh no" were said at the same time as both girls looked at each other. Silently knowing what to do, both girls put on their shoes and left the house to go look for Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you to those who have continued to read even with the crappy update schedule and rocky writing 
> 
> If anyone wants to make a request/prompt I'm more than willing to try it(I prefer f/f ships bc all abt the gays and I wont be doing incest) because I'm not creative and want to write what you want to read💛💛


End file.
